Le Majordome Connait la Vérité
by TenshiBlood
Summary: Pourquoi le Majordome Sebastian ressemble-t-il autant à Vincent Phantomhive, le défunt père de Ciel ? Pourquoi le Shinigami de Légende a-t-il raccroché sa faux pour devenir Undertaker le Croque-Mort ? Et d'où lui viennent ses cicatrices ? Cachotteries, vérités, contrats… Et si Sebastian et Undertaker connaissaient la vérité sur l'assassinat des parents de Ciel Phantomhive ?
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fanfiction est inspirée de l'univers de Kuroshitsuji, néanmoins il vaut mieux considérer que cette histoire se déroule dans un univers parallèle. Certains éléments sont en effet tirés des mangas, par souci de commodité avec mon idée de scénario, j'ai dû occulter / modifier certains éléments. Néanmoins, il est conseillé d'avoir lu les mangas, jusqu'au tome 14 inclus pour pouvoir comprendre cette fic. Merci de votre compréhension._

* * *

L'enfant frissonne dans sa cage. Il a froid. Il a faim. Il ne sait pas où il est. Sa vie est devenue un cauchemar depuis plusieurs heures, ou plusieurs jours, il ne sait plus. La notion du temps lui a échappé depuis qu'il a trouvé les couloirs du Manoir désert, son chien mort dans une mare de sang, puis sa mère, puis la silhouette de son père… L'odeur âcre du sang lui donnait le tournis, il voulait à la fois se ruer vers les siens pour les secouer en leur hurlant de se réveiller et fuir très loin en même temps. Il avait couru hors de la pièce en appelant au secours. Tanaka le Majordome s'était précipité vers lui en lui criant de partir, de fuir. Puis Tanaka avait été blessé. Et Ciel s'était senti sombrer dans un trou noir. A demi inconscient, il avait entendu des hommes parler, sans réussir à savoir si les voix étaient ou non familières. On l'avait vendu comme une marchandise, marqué au fer rouge comme du bétail. Et maintenant, il était enfermé dans cette sombre pièce avec des adultes encapuchonnés qui murmuraient des incantations. Des symboles dessinés sur le sol. Des enfants pleurnichant dans leur cages Un enfant mort sur une table.

Ciel tremble. Et il sent la présence démoniaque qui a envahi les lieux. Il en a peur et en même temps il veut lui demander de l'aide. Que cette chose le débarrasse de ses tortionnaires. De ces monstres qui ont assassiné l'autre enfant et qui lui ont fait du mal à lui ! Ces monstres responsables d'une façon ou d'une autre de la mort de ses parents !

Le Démon se délecte du spectacle. Les humains dans la salle sont surpris de sa présence. Ils ne devraient pas, après tout c'est eux qui ont orchestré ces rites pour l'appeler. La proie est là, comme convenu. Le jeune enfant aux yeux bleus, son futur dîner. Le fils Phantomhive. Quelque chose s'agite dans la poitrine du Démon, une part de lui veut tuer sur le champ tout ces misérables mortels qui ont levé la main sur l'enfant. Le Démon grimace et repousse cette sensation, ce n'est pas le moment de lui laisser le champ libre. Il avance en ignorant les suppliques des humains - qui lui demandent vie éternelle et richesse pour l'éternité - jusqu'à la cage du jeune prisonnier. Celui-ci lève son regard craintif et farouche dans sa direction.

« **_Tiens… »_** susurre une voix d'outre-tombe dans la tête de l'enfant. ** _« Tu as subi un rude châtiment. Libre à toi maintenant de décider de faire un pacte avec moi et de voir tes vœux réalisés ou non. Le prix du « passage » a déjà été payé. »_**

Ciel observe la langue qui passe sur des canines pointues sans réellement comprendre ce que veut dire le Démon. Il serre les barreaux de sa cage et crie avec colère et vengeance :

\- Je veux la force de me venger des individus qui nous ont fait subir un tel sort à moi et à ma famille !

Il entend les autres protester, dire qu'il faut le faire taire. Mais c'est trop tard. Le Démon sourit. L'enfant continue d'une voix forte :

\- Diable ! Je veux faire un pacte avec toi !

 ** _« Donc, tu abandonnes la lumière et tu choisis le chemin de l'enfer… Très bien. Alors marquons nos corps du sceau du pacte. »_**

Ciel tourne un regard de haine vers ses bourreaux :

\- JE VEUX UNE FORCE QUI DEPASSE CELLE DE QUICONQUE !

 ** _« Que d'avidité pour un si petit corps. Je le graverai dans ta grande pupille qui reflète un monde de désespoir. »_**

Le premier ordre du garçon est exécuté dans la seconde. Tous les êtres humains présents dans la salle périrent en quelques instants. Ciel Phantomhive demeure le seul survivant, il est accompagné d'un Majordome vêtu de noir.

L'Etre Démoniaque sourit en se léchant un doigt couvert de sang.

Ainsi, comme prévu, le morveux a bel et bien conclu un pacte. Néanmoins, les termes de ce dernier ont été plus réfléchis que prévus. L'âme sera plus difficile et plus longue à obtenir, mais elle n'en sera que plus savoureuse. Et le Démon connait quelqu'un qui n'allait pas être ravi d'apprendre les termes précis du contrat. Peu importe.

Pour la deuxième fois, il conclue un pacte avec un membre de la famille Phantomhive.

* * *

 _ **Si tu veux lire une autre fic Black Butler écrite par mes soins, tu peux aller voir "Ne Défie Pas la Mort" :)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques temps après le retour officiel de Ciel Phantomhive au Manoir, le Démon profite de la nuit pour s'éclipser et gagner les rues de Londres. Sans hésiter, il entre sans frapper dans une boutique où il est inscrit « Undertaker » sur le linteau de porte.

\- Mais qui voilà, sourit le Croque-Mort en croisant ses longs doigts sous son menton.

Assis derrière un cercueil fermé, les coudes posés sur le couvercle, il observe le Démon derrière ses mèches grises.

La créature s'approche de lui en retirant ses gants et lui montre le dos de sa main où le sceau du contrat est visible.

\- C'est vraiment une tradition de père en fils, s'amuse Undertaker.

\- Tu t'en doutais, ne fais pas l'innocent.

Le Croque-Mort sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il contourne le cercueil et attrape le poignet du Démon, avant de regarder le symbole sur sa peau.

\- Le gamin est toujours en vie, tous les journaux en parle et il a été nommé Comte. Quels sont les termes du contrat ?

\- Trois demandes : le protéger sans faillir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait accompli sa vengeance, de faire preuve d'une obéissance absolue à ses ordres et de ne jamais lui mentir.

Le Démon repousse le chapeau haut de forme biscornu de son interlocuteur en continuant :

\- Il veut se venger de tous les individus qui ont un rapport avec la mort de ses parents. Tous.

Les doigts du Démon soulèvent les mèches qui dissimulent les yeux du Croque-Mort et les lui ramène en arrière. Le regard rouge se perd dans celui jaune-vert étincelant du Shinigami dont le sourire semble greffé sur ses lèvres.

\- Il n'a rien dit concernant le fait que tu ressemblais étrangement à son père ?

\- Rien. J'ai prétexté prendre une forme adaptée pour jouer les Majordomes. Il a dû penser que ça rendait bien et surement ne veut-il pas avouer que ça le rassure de me voir avec un visage familier.

\- Son orgueil doit lui dicter de ne rien t'en dire, tu risquerais de le prendre pour un morveux pleurnichard.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du Démon. Undertaker éclate soudain de rire :

\- Dire que tu es à présent réduit au rôle d'un serviteur ! Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être le sous-fifre du chien de garde de la reine ?

Ecœuré, le concerné repousse le Croque Mort. Celui-ci pouffe dans la manche de son vêtement trop grand en l'imaginant en train de nettoyer le Manoir, préparer les repas, habiller le comte, se mettre à genoux devant lui pour lui mettre ses chaussures. Oui, le Démon va passer beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Ciel… Beaucoup de temps…

\- Quel nom est ton nom à présent ?

\- Sebastian, répond la Créature à contrecœur.

Undertaker explose de rire. L'autre soupire à nouveau en sachant parfaitement la source de cette hilarité. Le sale gosse lui a donné le nom de son chien.

Sebastian lui plonge dessus et le plaque contre le mur :

\- Et toi, tu penses que tu aurais fait mieux, à sa place ? Quel nom m'aurais-tu donné ?

Le Croque mort lève sa main aux ongles noirs et la pose sur sa joue en susurrant :

\- Tu le sais parfaitement. Vincent.

Le regard du Démon vacille légèrement à la mention de ce prénom, il observe le Shinigami sans savoir s'il a envie de l'étrangler ou…

Sa main se pose sur le torse d'Undertaker et remonte jusqu'au cou où il suit la cicatrice du doigt. Quelque chose le fascine chez ce renégat, cet être qui a soudain quitté les siens sans leur fournir d'explications des années auparavant. Cela fait des années qu'ils se connaissent, qu'ils s'affrontent, la cicatrice sur cette gorge n'étant qu'une marque de l'un de ces combats où aucun d'eux n'est sorti vainqueur. Une forme de respect mutuel s'est instaurée entre le Démon et le Shinigami au cours des siècles. Et puis, il y a eu ces dernières années liées à Vincent Phantomhive qui les ont rapprochées bien malgré eux.

Les deux êtres se toisent du regard. Sebastian a envie de plonger la main dans ce corps pour savoir si le Croque Mort a un cœur et une âme à dévorer. Undertaker sonde les prunelles rouges avec un air de défi et sans la moindre crainte.

\- Je te hais pour ce que tu m'as fait, souffle finalement le Démon contre son visage.

\- Je te hais encore plus pour ce que tu es devenu, Vincent, rétorque Undertaker sur le même ton.

\- Tu as des regrets ?

\- Aucun. Je te préfère en vie, même si tu es différent.

\- Un jour, je serai obligé de te tuer. Tu n'auras pas toujours le contrôle de la situation.

\- Ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé, Vincent, j'ai le temps de prendre des précautions ou de trouver un moyen détourné de te ramener complètement.

Le Démon plisse les yeux :

\- C'est donc ça ton but.

Le Shinigami répond par un sourire énigmatique. L'autre continue :

\- Toi et tes expériences…

\- Sans mes expériences, tu serais mort et enterré, Vincent, ricane le Croque Mort. Enfin, c'est le cas d'ailleurs, tu as une jolie tombe dans le cimetière. Personne ne se doute qu'une part de toi a survécu.

\- Cesse de m'appeler par ce prénom !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu préfères « Sebastian » le toutou à son Maître ?

La chaine qui pend quotidiennement à la taille d'Undertaker se défait sous les doigts agiles du Démon et s'enroule autour de la gorge du Croque Mort, par-dessus la cicatrice. Il serre. Fort.

\- Que de violences, pouffe ce dernier. L'heure de ma mort n'est pas encore arrivée, Vincent.

Le Démon donne du mou à la chaîne tandis que son regard rubis vacille une nouvelle fois. La main du Shinigami agrippe le col de son costume de Majordome parfaitement taillé sur mesure et repassé sans pli. Vaincu pour ce soir, le Démon laisse le Croque Mort s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il n'est plus le Comte de Phantomhive qui doit donner une image extérieure impeccable. Le Comte Phantomhive est mort. Et le Démon ne sait plus où est la frontière entre la haine et le respect étrange qu'il ressent pour ce renégat de Shinigami. Il peut bien s'autoriser une pause dans sa longue existence.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Attention, je rappelle qu'il est conseillé d'avoir lu ou de connaitre ce qu'il se passe jusqu'au tome 15 inclu. (double attention : le manga et l'animé diffère ! la saison 2 de l'anime est une pure invention.) La fic passe en narration sur les passages qui sont déjà traités dans le manga et nous nous concentrons sur le reste, néanmoins il y a des détails glissés dans la narration qui sont importants aussi :)**_

* * *

Pendant un peu plus d'un an, il n'y eut rien à signaler en particulier. Le jeune Comte Phantomhive avait surpris plus d'une personne, malgré son âge il avait réussi à faire de son usine de jouet une usine très renommée, réputée et importée dans plusieurs pays. Il gérait d'une main de maître ses affaires professionnelles. Ceux qui l'avaient sous-estimé ne recommençaient pas cette erreur, si tant est qu'il puisse avoir la chance de recommencer. Et le Démon Sebastian s'était transformé en un Majordome digne de ce nom qui servait loyalement son maître. Le nom des Phantomhive était connu, respecté et parfois craint. Sans son toutou attitré, Ciel aurait déjà péri deux ou trois fois, selon l'avis d'Undertaker. Le jeune Comte lui faisait parfois l'honneur de venir dans sa boutique pour lui soutirer des informations. Le Croque Mort soupçonnait Sebastian d'avoir soufflé à son jeune Maître que le précédent Comte avait souvent besoin d'Undertaker pour pouvoir mener à bien les missions que lui confiait la Reine Victoria. Et bien entendu, l'enfant ignorait tout de la véritable identité de son informateur qu'il considérait comme un excentrique bizarre et un peu fou.

Lorsque la nuit tombait, que le Comte allait se coucher, Sebastian rendait visite au Croque Mort lorsqu'il pouvait se le permettre. Les fois où il ne pouvait pas venir, c'était qu'il était retenu par son jeune Maître. Une fois le seuil des Pompes Funèbres franchit, les masques tombaient entre le Démon et le Shinigami. Sebastian lui racontait les tâches que Ciel lui réclamaient, parfois agacé par ce morveux, parfois un peu admiratif de voir un être humain d'à peine douze ans sombrer déjà dans la noirceur de l'enfer qui se déroulait sous ses pieds. Il écrasait ses adversaires comme un gosse capricieux piétine ses jouets et n'hésitait pas à utiliser son arme à feu contre ses semblables. Un adulte dans le corps d'un enfant. Un Comte qui pleurait encore la nuit lorsque les cauchemars venaient le hanter et lui remémoraient le massacre de ses parents et ses tortures. Undertaker écoutait, lui aussi pris de court par les ténèbres qui s'étaient vite emparées du cœur de Ciel. Ce gosse était futé, à n'en point douter il découvrirait la vérité sur ses parents, un jour. Mais tant qu'il ne la demandait pas clairement à Sebastian, il ne saurait rien. De son côté, le Démon avait vite compris que raconter certaines de ses journées au Croque Mort agaçait prodigieusement ce dernier, aussi n'hésitait-il pas à éterniser ses récits pour le simple plaisir de le voir s'impatienter en pianotant sur un cercueil. En général, dans les minutes qui suivaient ces provocations, le Démon se retrouvait coincé dans un autre cercueil confortable ou dans le lit du Shinigami – tout dépendait de ce qui était le plus près – sa concentration toute entière vouée au renégat. Des étreintes passionnées, lorsque Vincent prenait le dessus, des étreintes qui avaient des allures d'affrontement lorsque Sebastian gardait le contrôle. D'étranges rendez-vous nocturnes et pour rien au monde les deux amants n'auraient annulé ces rencontres.

Ciel avait grandi et mûri durant ces longs mois. Undertaker se sentait parfois troublé en le voyant. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il ressemblait à sa mère, ce qui était vrai, mais le Croque Mort lisait en lui le caractère familier des Phantomhive et reconnaissait en particulier celui de Vincent au même âge. Vincent qu'il n'avait pas su protéger malgré sa présence quasi constante à ses côtés. Vincent qui avait suivi la tradition de sa famille en se liant à un Démon. Une seule personne n'avait pas pactisé avec un Diable, mais avec un Shinigami. Malheureusement, les enfants n'avaient pas suivi son sage exemple.

* * *

Des meurtres commençaient à se répandre en ville. Des jeunes femmes. L'assassin hérita du surnom de Jack l'Eventreur et Undertaker ne fut pas le dernier informé, bien au contraire.

Assis derrière son bureau cercueil, les bougies allumées pour avoir un peu de lumière, le Croque Mort grignote un biscuit en forme d'os. Il attend. Il sait que le Chien de Garde de la Reine a hérité d'une mission : celle de découvrir qui est l'Eventreur et l'arrêter. Des morts en série. Des cercueils à fabriquer. Undertaker allait donc être sollicité d'un jour à l'autre puisqu'il voyait les corps.

Accompagné de Lau, Madame Red, le Majordome de celle-ci et Sebastian, le jeune Comte Phantomhive pénètre dans la boutique des Pompes Funèbres, guère étonné de trouver les lieux vides à première vue.

\- Tu es là, Undertaker ?

Un rire moqueur résonne dans la boutique. Blasé, le Démon tourne la tête vers un cercueil adossé contre le mur, habitué aux farces du Croque Mort qui n'a pas du tout la même personnalité lorsqu'il reçoit des clients et lorsqu'ils se retrouvent en cachette. Le couvercle du cercueil se décale, laissant place à l'homme vêtu de noir.

\- Bienvenue, Comte. Je pensais bien que tu ne tarderais pas à venir me voir. Tu veux enfin entrer dans un cercueil de ma fabrication ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! réplique sèchement l'adolescent.

Amusé, Undertaker sort de sa cachette et jette un rapide coup d'œil à ses invités provisoire. Si Ciel et Sebastian sont totalement habitués à son attitude, il ne peut pas en dire autant de la jeune femme vêtue de rouge, de l'homme aux yeux bridés et du pseudo Majordome accompagnant la dame. Tous trois le dévisage, bouche bée et le teint soudain plus pâle. Le Croque Mort redresse son chapeau de travers sur sa tête en affichant un sourire malicieux, les yeux toujours dissimulés sous ses longues mèches :

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu veux, Comte. Ce n'est pas le genre de cliente qui travaille au grand jour. Je l'ai rendue toute belle, tu sais !

Impassible, Ciel fixe son interlocuteur tandis que les autres se serrent les uns contre les autres comme si ça pouvait les rassurer.

\- C'est justement de ça que j'aimerais que tu me parles.

\- Eh bien, je vais te le dire. Mais je vais d'abord vous servir un thé. Prenez place, allez, ne soyez pas timide, achève-t-il en désignant les cercueils clos posés çà et là dans la salle.

Mal à l'aise et perplexes, les cinq personnes s'assoient sur les couvercles éclairés par des bougies, tâchant de dissimuler leurs dégoûts à cause de l'odeur de la cire chaude qui se mélange à d'autres dont ils ne veulent pas connaître l'origine. Undertaker prépare le thé et le sert dans des béchers, disparaissant presque dans la pénombre lorsqu'il va reposer la bouilloire. Il revient sans bruit auprès de ses invités et s'assoit derrière son cercueil-bureau en ouvrant sa boite à biscuits et croise nonchalamment les jambes en tournant la tête vers le Comte :

\- Alors, tu souhaites que je te parle de Jack l'Eventreur, n'est-ce pas ? C'est seulement maintenant que Scotland Yard s'inquiète, mais n'est pas la première fois que j'ai une cliente pareille.

Il croque dans son biscuit. Madame Red fronce les sourcils en serrant ses doigts autour de son thé :

\- Pas la première fois ? Comment ça ?

\- Dans le passé, il y a eu plusieurs cas de meurtres de prostituées. Mais la façon de tuer devient progressivement plus extravagante et plus cruelle.

Il présente sa boite à biscuits à Ciel qui refuse d'un signe de tête et continue nonchalamment :

\- Au début, l'assassin ne faisait pas tellement gicler le sang, c'est pourquoi la police n'a rien remarqué. Toutes les prostituées assassinées à Whitechapel ont un point commun.

Intéressé, Ciel se redresse un peu plus sur son bord de cercueil :

\- Un point commun ?

\- Lequel ? renchérit Sebastian.

Le Croque Mort pouffe. La situation générale l'amuse grandement, il a compris bien des choses à l'instant où tous ces gens sont entrés dans sa boutique. La vérité est sous les yeux de l'enfant qui ne voit rien.

\- Lequel en effet… répète-t-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Lequel est-ce donc ? Ça vous intrigue, hein ?

Ciel soupire en comprenant qu'encore une fois il n'aura pas l'information facilement. Lau sourit :

\- D'accord. Je crois comprendre. Votre entreprise de pompes funèbres est une couverture. Combien voulez-vous pour cette information ?

\- Combien ? s'écrie Undertaker.

Lau n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive : le Croque Mort est soudain nez à nez avec lui, l'air tout aussi excité qu'un enfant à qui on vient de promettre un jouet :

\- Je ne veux pas des deniers de la Reine ni de quoi que ce soit du même genre !

Il pivote en direction de Ciel :

\- Donne-moi ce que je veux… Donne-moi le plus grand éclat de rire possible ! Dans ce cas, je te dirai tout ce que tu veux !

Fier de lui, le Croque Mort retourne à son bureau en ricanant d'avance du spectacle auquel il va avoir droit tandis que Ciel peste entre ses dents :

\- Espèce d'original !

Ils n'ont cependant le choix. Undertaker est le seul qui pourra leur fournir de primordiales informations. Durant une heure, ils s'évertuent à essayer de faire rire le propriétaire des lieux. Les blagues de Lau retombent à plat, les histoires cochonnes de Madame Red obligent Sebastian à boucher les oreilles de son jeune Maître. Le Croque Mort finit par se tourner vers le Comte. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils en se demandant pour la centième fois au moins pourquoi son père était autrefois ami avec ce plaisantin. Sebastian s'avance soudain en réajustant ses gants :

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

Surpris, Ciel lève les yeux vers son Démon. Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres d'Undertaker :

\- Tiens ? Et maintenant c'est le Majordome qui va nous montrer un tour ?

\- Veuillez tous sortir, demande Sebastian calmement en s'adressant aux autres. Et pas question de regarder ce qui se passe dans cette pièce !

Etonnés, les quatre personnes quittent les Pompes Funèbres, laissant le Majordome en noir et le Croque Mort fou ensemble. Les masques tombent.

\- A quoi tu joues ? demande le Démon en posant les deux mains bien à plat sur le couvercle du cercueil qui les sépare. D'habitude, tu ne te fais pas autant prier pour lâcher un rire.

Le Shinigami retire son chapeau et repousse ses cheveux en arrière. Son fascinant regard se pose sur son interlocuteur :

\- J'espérais pouvoir te parler seul à seul, content de voir que tu as fini par comprendre.

Les sourcils de Sebastian se froncent :

\- Tu pouvais attendre ce soir.

\- J'en doute, répond l'autre en se levant. Quand j'aurais donné les informations, ton Maître va vouloir agir et il y a des chances pour qu'il agisse ce soir, peut-être demain aussi et tu n'auras pas le temps de passer ici. Ce que j'ai à te dire ne peut pas attendre.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- L'information n'est pas gratuite, susurre le Croque Mort sur un ton plein de sous-entendu.

Le Démon soupire, agacé, néanmoins il ne résiste pas lorsque la main aux longs ongles noirs passe derrière sa nuque. Il plaque contre le mur Undertaker dont les lèvres se sont emparées des siennes, reconnaissant qu'il y a quelque d'excitant à profiter de ces quelques minutes volées avec les autres qui attendent devant la porte. Sa langue délaisse celle du Shinigami et descend contre son cou où il lèche la cicatrice. Le Shinigami ferme à demi les yeux en murmurant :

\- Le Majordome de Madame Red, méfie-toi de lui. Si c'est un vrai Majordome, alors toi tu détestes les chats.

Sebastian redresse la tête, interrogateur :

\- Ce n'est pas un Diable, je l'aurais senti.

La main passe dans ses cheveux noirs :

\- Il n'y a pas que des Diables dans ce monde, Vincent, tu le sais.

Le Majordome le fait taire d'un baiser. L'avertissement de son amant n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Sachant que le temps est tout de même compté, ils se séparent à regret. Les mèches grises du Shinigami reviennent dissimuler ses yeux et il remet son chapeau biscornu.

\- Madame Red m'a mis la main sur les fesses, tout à l'heure, annonce soudain le Démon désireux de partager son désarroi.

Undertaker éclate de rire en imaginant la scène. Et il a aussi la soudaine envie de décapiter cette femme qui a posé la main sur _son_ Vincent, mais s'il ne se trompe pas elle n'a plus longtemps à vivre. Entendant l'éclat de rire, les autres reviennent dans la boutique, Ciel lance un regard à son Majordome :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Rien de particulier, répond le Démon évasif en retournant s'assoir sur un cercueil avec les autres.

Affalé sur son bureau, le Croque Mort pouffe encore le temps que ses invités s'installent à nouveau.

\- Alors… Je poursuis mon explication. Il m'arrive depuis quelques temps d'avoir des clientes incomplètes.

\- Incomplètes ? répète le Majordome des Phantomhive.

\- Oui. Il leur manque des organes.

Un silence de mort s'abat sur la boutique. Les flammes des bougies vacillent en projettent des ombres difformes sur les murs tandis que certains se demandent comment on peut s'amuser à piller un corps de ses organes après lui avoir ôté la vie.

Undertaker continue, le visage hilare face aux mines sombres de son public :

\- Avant de mettre mes clients dans leur cercueil, il faut procéder à une toilette mortuaire, d'accord ? A cette occasion, j'aime procéder à un petit examen.

Tandis que chacun visualise les images dérangeantes de la toilette, les regards se posent sur les béchers contenant le thé et qui servent surement à d'autres choses dans le travail du Croque Mort. Ecœurés, ils repoussent tous la boisson devenue tiède. Lau se racle la gorge :

\- Vous voulez dire que, par exemple, il manquait un rein à toutes les victimes ? Dans ce cas, l'assassin pourrait être un prêteur sur gages…

Undertaker hoche négativement la tête en pianotant sur son cercueil :

\- Pas d'un rein. Il s'agit d'un organe que seule une prostituée ou une femme possède. Il leur manquait l'utérus.

Ciel fronce les sourcils, attentif.

\- Dernièrement, le nombre de ce genre de clientes a subitement augmenté. Elles sont de plus en plus ensanglantées également. Je suis donc de plus en plus occupé, croyez-moi !

Le Démon opine à peine du chef. Il se souvient que ces derniers soirs, Undertaker ne l'attendait pas paisiblement, il travaillait jusqu'à son arrivée et l'odeur de la mort, de la chair froide et des produits qu'il utilisait pour nettoyer les corps envahissaient les lieux. Cet enfoiré de Shinigami s'est bien gardé de lui expliquer à l'avance les raisons de cette surcharge de travail !

\- Même s'il s'agit de passages peu fréquentés, faire ça en pleine rue, et la nuit, ne serait-il pas difficile pour un amateur de retirer cette partie avec précision ? remarque-t-il à haute voix.

\- Tu es perspicace, Majordome, répond Undertaker sur un ton taquin. C'est aussi mon avis.

Il se lève soudain et s'approche de Ciel. Avec sa main, il mime une lame sur le cou du Comte :

\- D'abord il faudrait trancher la gorge avec un objet bien aiguisé. Ensuite, on ouvrirait le ventre et on retirerait la partie intéressante.

Ses mains se posent sur les épaules de l'adolescent :

\- Il faut de l'habilité et aucune hésitation, c'est pourquoi on ne peut pas penser qu'il s'agit d'un amateur. C'est sans doute _quelqu'un de l'ombre._ C'est pour ça que je savais que tu viendrais, Comte.

Il s'écarte de Ciel qui le suit du regard.

\- Puisqu'il est possible que l'assassin soit _un homme de l'ombre_ , j'étais sûr que tu reviendrais ici. Il y aura surement d'autres meurtres. Une série de crimes de ce genre ne prend pas fin sans que quelqu'un y mette un terme.

La lueur dans l'œil bleu de l'adolescent est sans appel. Undertaker connait cette lueur, Vincent avait la même quand il savait qu'il n'allait pas avoir le choix et qu'il voulait aller au bout de sa mission, peu importe les moyens employés.

Le petit groupe finit par prendre congé du Croque Mort qui reste pensif, derrière son bureau, à regarder les flammes de ses bougies danser dans la pénombre de son magasin.

* * *

Fatigué, le Diable en noir se laisse tomber sur une chaise tout en regardant le Shinigami scier du bois. Le cercueil en court de fabrication est aux dimensions de Madame Red, le Croque Mort avait déjà commencé le travail avant même qu'on lui apporte le cadavre.

\- Tu as saigné. Ton Maître a été peu bavard en venant demander mes services pour sa tante. Ce n'est pas elle qui a pu t'épuiser autant.

Sebastian retire ses gants et les pose sur la planche à côté de lui :

\- Ne joue pas les innocents. Tu sais parfaitement contre qui je me suis battu.

Le Shinigami pose sa scie et le regarde :

\- Ravi de voir que Grell ne t'a pas réduit en morceaux. Tu as beau les cacher sous ta chemise et ton impeccable veston, je devine que les plaies n'ont pas fini de se refermer et qu'il a frappé fort.

\- Il a fait tourner ma lanterne cinématique en me plantant sa faux dans le corps. J'ai pu contrôler le flux des souvenirs qu'il regardait.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Tu as passé des siècles à te battre contre moi, Démon, Grell n'est qu'un amateur en comparaison.

\- J'ai remarqué. Néanmoins, je dois reconnaître que s'il avait insisté, il aurait pu en apprendre davantage à mon sujet, sur Vincent Phantomhive et sur toi. Nul doute qu'il aurait ensuite tout raconté au jeune Maître.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de cet idiot, assure le Croque Mort. Seul un puissant Shinigami pourrait voir les souvenirs que tu veux cacher.

\- Toi, tu en serais capable.

Undertaker sourit en posant un long doigt pâle sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur :

\- Moi, oui. Et peut-être William également. Je n'irais rien dévoiler au Comte, tu le sais. Si Ciel apprend quoi que ce soit sur la mort de ses parents, ça ne sera pas par moi.

Le Démon reste silencieux. Ils savent tous les deux que si le jeune Comte a le moindre doute et pose la bonne question, Sebastian n'aura pas d'autre choix que de répondre la vérité. Jusqu'à présent, il ne se doute de rien, ils n'ont plus qu'à espérer que ça continue ainsi.

La main du Croque Mort délaisse la bouche pour venir lui prendre le poignet :

\- Allez viens, tu as besoin d'un bon bain après cette soirée mouvementé, sinon demain tu vas être un Majordome courbaturé.

Sebastian suit le propriétaire des lieux en sachant parfaitement que la boutique miteuse dissimule des appartements relativement luxueux. Le Shinigami de légende ne dort dans des cercueils que pour la mise en scène et s'amuser, autrement il aime avoir son petit confort personnel, ce qui n'est pas non plus pour déplaire à son invité.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Il est conseillé de connaitre ce qu'il se passe dans l'arc "book of murder" pour comprendre ce chapitre :)**_

* * *

A nouveau les mois s'écoulent. Les rencontres nocturnes entre le Diable en noir et le Shinigami renégat. Ciel continue de travailler pour la Reine, se forgeant un caractère et une réputation à ne pas prendre à la légère. La mort de ses parents remonte à présent à plusieurs années, mais il n'a pas oublié. Chaque jour, il pense à ce contrat qui le lie à son Majordome. Au fur et à mesure de ses enquêtes menées pour le compte de la souveraine d'Angleterre, il a pu réunir par hasard certains éléments épars au sujet du meurtre des Phantomhive. Rien qui lui permettent toutefois de remonter à la source de cet assassinat.

Ce soir-là, Undertaker a du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il rit aux éclats dès que son regard se pose sur le Diable en noir et sur le cercueil ouvert posé sur une table. Sebastian croise les bras, le visage manifestement contrarié :

\- Tu as fini ?

\- Ouiiiii, répond le Croque Mort hilare. C'est pile à ta taille et l'intérieur est tout douillet pour ton petit confort pendant ton enterrement.

Le Démon soupire tandis que l'autre pouffe encore :

\- Comme convenu avec le Comte, c'est équipé d'un système de sécurité, tu pourras faire sonner la clochette pour qu'on te sorte de ta tombe. HAHAHAHA ! Mais quelle idée !

Ecroulé de rire au sol, Undertaker tape du poing par terre sous le regard dépité du Majordome.

\- C'est l'idée du jeune Maître, non la mienne. On m'a fait passer pour mort pour élucider une affaire, tout le personnel de la maison a vu mon cadavre. Si je reviens du jour au lendemain comme si de rien n'était, ils vont se poser des questions.

\- Et tu crois qu'ils ne s'en poseront pas en te voyant faire une résurrection miracle ?

\- Tu as une autre idée à proposer ?

\- Non, répond le Croque Mort en essuyant ses yeux avec sa manche. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Le regard du Diable balaye tous les cercueils présents dans la salle et se lève finalement de celui qui lui a servi de chaise.

\- La prochaine fois que je veux rire en échange d'une information, rappelle-moi cet épisode, lance Undertaker en retirant son chapeau.

Le geste est plus que familier pour le Démon, lorsque le Croque-Mort retire son couvre-chef c'est qu'il passe officiellement à son statut de Shinigami et devient plus sérieux. Le propriétaire des lieux fait signe à Sebastian de le suivre et se dirige vers ses appartements privés tout en soufflant les bougies sur leur chemin.

\- Au fait, Vincent, en avril je vais m'absenter.

\- Longtemps ? C'est rare de te voir t'en aller.

Undertaker le regarde par-dessus son épaule, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres :

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Nullement, répond le Majordome en retirant sa veste qu'il plie avec soin pour éviter les faux plis.

\- Toi, tu pars souvent avec ton Maître et tu ne me préviens pas.

\- C'est toi qui est jaloux du jeune Maître, on dirait.

Un éclat d'amusement passe dans le regard du Shinigami :

\- Peut-être, peut-être… J'aimerais passer plus de temps en ta compagnie, comme au bon vieux temps, Vincent.

\- Tu me nommes ainsi pour t'attirer mes faveurs. Dans ton « bon vieux temps », je ne pouvais pas me permettre de partager ton lit aussi souvent et te voir la nuit n'était pas facile puisque j'étais marié. Nous nous côtoyons moins, c'est vrai, mais ose prétendre que nos rencontres te déplaisent puisque tu as obtenu des choses que tu avais en moindre quantité autrefois.

Il pose la main sur la joue pâle du Croque-Mort qui s'est arrêté sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre :

\- Et je dois veiller sur mon fils, ainsi que le stipule le contrat qu'il a passé avec le Démon. Ce n'est pas un amusement de dépendre de ce Diable pour survivre, ni de me retrouver aux ordres de mon propre enfant.

Avec sérieux, le Shinigami sonde le beau visage qui lui fait face :

\- On ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il choisisse si bien les termes de son pacte avec toi…

\- Tu regrettes que mon fils ne soit pas déjà mort, Undertaker ?

Le silence pèse entre les deux créatures de l'ombre. Le Croque-Mort finit par détourner le regard :

\- Parfois oui, parfois non. Il te ressemble, c'est perturbant. Et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu me détestes toujours autant pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. Ton binôme démoniaque me méprise déjà bien assez, ce n'est pas ta haine que je veux.

\- Tu as pris des décisions sans me demander mon avis en sachant parfaitement que je les aurais refusées. Tu étais un Shinigami de Légende, je ne méritais pas que tu raccroches ta Faux de la Mort pour moi.

Vincent Phantomhive pose son veston sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis ses gants. Le Croque-Mort reste appuyé contre le mur et croise les bras :

\- Raccrocher ma Faux n'est pas le geste que je regrette le plus dans cette histoire.

\- Tu as donc des regrets ?

\- Oui et tu sais parfaitement lesquels.

Il retire ses vêtements noirs et se laisse tomber sur le lit. La chemise ouverte, l'ancien Comte des Phantomhive s'approche. Un genou appuyé contre le matelas, il se penche légèrement vers le Shinigami :

\- J'avais fait mes propres choix, Undertaker. Pactiser avec un Démon était ma décision, tu n'avais pas à protester. Mais puisqu'on en est aux confidences et que le passé ne peut être modifié, je peux t'avouer avoir regretté cette décision, j'ai regretté de ne pas t'avoir écouté. J'étais jeune et ambitieux. Et aujourd'hui encore, si les choses étaient différentes, je pourrais encore avoir cette faiblesse de demander de l'aide, de pactiser avec un Diable. Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir et mon âme aurait été avalée par le Démon, c'est ainsi que les choses devaient se passer.

\- Je ne pouvais pas, Vincent. Des morts, j'en voyais tous les jours mais je n'avais pas envie d'avoir ton cadavre dans mes Pompes Funèbres.

Cette conversation, ils auraient dû l'avoir depuis des années. D'un commun accord, sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ils l'ont évitée. Chacun des deux connait les grandes lignes de leur secret, mais comme pour tout, un jour ou l'autre il faut finir par parler et assumer. C'est ce que se dit Undertaker tout en observant l'homme près de lui qui achève de retirer sa chemise.

\- Pourtant, tu as bien dû préparer un cercueil pour le corps qui a été retrouvé au Manoir, reprend ce dernier.

\- Exact, néanmoins je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une simple enveloppe de chair carbonisée et non de toi. Il subsistait quelque chose de toi, ton âme et tes souvenirs, c'est ce qui était le plus important et ce qui m'a permis d'accomplir mon travail sans faillir. Et même si ma décision t'a déplu, tu peux veiller sur ton fils, chose que tu n'aurais pas pu faire en étant six pieds sous terre.

\- Veiller sur un enfant que je sais condamné par le pacte qui le lie au Diable ! Tu m'obliges à devoir prendre l'âme de mon fils, Undertaker.

\- Ceci fait partie de mes regrets, soupire le Croque Mort en se redressant sur un coude. Je suis désolé, Vincent. L'idée de ta mort m'insupportait. Tu as agi sans réfléchir sérieusement en te liant à un Démon et moi j'ai agi tout aussi bêtement en cherchant à te sauver, peu importe le prix à payer. Au final, je nous ai tous condamné.

Le Démon s'installe à califourchon sur le Shinigami. Son regard a la douceur de celui de Vincent :

\- Nous sommes des êtres de l'ombre, nous l'avons toujours été et nous avons pris nos décisions en accord avec ce milieu dans lequel nous évoluons. J'ai envie de t'en vouloir et de te détester, cependant je n'y arrive pas.

Il pose un doigt léger sur la balafre barrant le visage du Croque Mort et en suit le tracé :

\- Parce que j'aurais surement agi pareil, à ta place.

Undertaker ferme les yeux. Une larme brille au coin de son œil. Vincent se penche et lèche la goutte d'eau salée avant de murmurer au creux de son oreille :

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Le Shinigami tressaille et referme ses bras autour de la taille de son ami. Il ne veut pas de ce remerciement. Il aurait préféré que Vincent et Sebastian le détestent. Ou pas. Il ne sait plus.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, comme convenu, l'enterrement de Sebastian le Majordome de la famille Phantomhive a lieu. Les serviteurs du Manoir sont tous présents, en larmes, ainsi que des invités venus d'Inde. Undertaker observe ces larbins accompagnant Ciel et sa cousine Lizzie. Le cercueil est mis en terre et la tombe est rebouché. Nonchalant, le Croque Mort s'accoude à la pierre tombale en regardant la jeune fille serrer le Comte dans ses bras. Alors que Ciel commence à suggérer aux siens de rentrer, la clochette installée près de la tombe retentit. Interloqués, les regards se posent sur le petit objet qui scintille au soleil.

\- Il n'y pas de vent, fait remarquer prudemment le jardinier.

Undertaker sourit :

\- Est-ce vraiment le moment de rester les bras ballants ? Si cette cloche sonne, c'est qu'il est encore en vie.

Immédiatement, tout le monde se précipite pour retirer la terre qui recouvre le cercueil, aidé par le Croque Mort armé d'une pelle. Une fois le cercueil déterré, il ouvre le couvercle. Le Majordome s'assoit en se frottant la tête :

\- Ahlàlà…Je peux enfin sortir.

Il n'a pas le temps de bouger, Lizzie et les domestiques lui sautent dessus pour l'étreindre. Undertaker n'en perd pas une miette, se jurant de lui rappeler cet épisode tout à fait gênant d'embrassades et de câlins. Il est également étonné de voir à quel point Sebastian plait aux autres. A nouveau appuyé contre la pierre tombale, il susurre :

\- On a bien fait de choisir un cercueil équipé d'un système de sécurité, hein ?

\- Oui, vraiment, lui répond le Comte qui reste à distance respectable du groupe qui continue d'étouffer le Démon.

Après d'interminables pleurs de soulagement, le groupe commence à s'éloigner de la tombe éventrée tandis que le Croque Mort leur fait un joyeux signe d'adieu de la main. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraitre, le plan à marché. Le choc de retrouver leur Sebastian adoré en vie a occulté l'incompréhension due à ce « miracle ». Sa pelle en travers de l'épaule, Undertaker quitte le cimetière en sifflotant. La récréation est terminée, il a des choses plus sérieuses à accomplir.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques semaines s'écoulent et avril arrive. Le Comte est lancé sur une nouvelle affaire : la société Aurora effectue des expériences illégales. Des morts reviennent à la vie. Bien décidé à trouver le fin mot de cette histoire, Ciel a accepté une invitation de sa cousine, sur le paquebot Campania. Sur ce même paquebot doit justement se dérouler une réunion secrète avec les membres d'Aurora et l'adolescent compte bien infiltrer la société avec l'aide de Sebastian pour réussir à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, voire à arrêter les hommes qui se permettent d'accomplir ce trafic.

Sebastian a eu le temps de prévenir Undertaker de son départ prochain pour un temps indéterminé, le Croque Mort lui a alors rappelé qu'il devait s'absenter à son tour de toute façon.

Le plan du Comte et de son Majordome a marché pour le moment. Ils se sont installés sur le paquebot comme prévu et Sebastian a réussi à réunir assez d'information pour pouvoir se rendre à la réunion d'Aurora. Ils ont également réussi à convaincre l'homme qui les a reçus en lui donnant le bon mot de passe. Ce dernier, ravi d'accueillir des nouveaux membres, leur a donné un badge chacun. Les deux complices sont en train d'observer le salon où ils viennent d'être introduits, dans l'espoir d'enregistrer les visages des individus présents à cette réunion. Un rire familier retentit soudain dans leur dos. Stupéfait, Ciel se retourne :

\- Undertaker ?!

Sebastian écarquille également les yeux de surprise :

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Le Croque Mort sourit en répondant sur le ton de l'évidence :

\- Pour le travail.

Reprenant vite ses esprits, le Comte saute sur l'occasion :

\- Nous enquêtons sur des expériences illégalement pratiquées sur des êtres humains. Sais-tu quelque chose à propos de morts qui sont ressuscités ?

\- Doucement ! répond Undertaker en riant. Si tu veux des informations, tu dois me payer en « rire ».

C'est cet instant que choisit le Vicomte de Druitt pour se mêler à la discussion, ravi également de voir des nouvelles têtes. Sebastian le salue comme il sied à un Majordome. Le temps de tourner à nouveau la tête, il constate que le Croque Mort a disparu. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils en le cherchant vainement des yeux. Il n'a pas caché à Undertaker ce qu'il allait faire pendant son absence de Londres et ce dernier a prévu depuis longtemps de monter à bord de ce bateau puisqu'il l'a prévenu depuis plusieurs semaines. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas dit qu'ils allaient se retrouver à bord ? Pour lui faire une farce et le surprendre ? Ses pensées sont interrompues par l'arrivée d'un cercueil posé sur une table. Un médecin en blouse blanche du nom de Ryan se positionne à côté de l'incongru arrivage et s'incline devant les personnes présentes pour les saluer, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix claire :

\- Mesdames et messieurs ! Je vous remercie de participer aujourd'hui à cette réunion de la société Aurora où nous allons exposer les résultats de nos recherches pour le salut parfait de l'humanité par la médecine ! Mais qu'est-ce que le salut parfait ? Eh bien, c'est une santé parfaite !

Tandis que le docteur énumère tout ce qui en lien avec une « santé parfaite », Sebastian balaye à nouveau la salle du regard. Les premières réunions d'Aurora se déroulaient dans un hôpital et il a la confirmation ici-même que les trois quarts des membres présents sont des médecins. A sa connaissance, certains n'ont pas d'antécédents particuliers, d'autres au contraire sont déjà connus pour du trafic d'organes. Et Undertaker est toujours invisible. Cependant, le Majordome est sûr que le cercueil exposé provient de ses pompes funèbres et qu'il a même eu l'occasion de s'assoir dessus lors d'une de ses dernières visites.

\- Hélas ! poursuit Ryan. Il existe un problème de santé contre lequel nous ne pouvons rien, quelques que soient nos efforts.

Il pose la main sur le couvercle du cercueil en achevant sur un ton théâtral :

\- La mort !

Certain d'avoir toute l'attention de son auditoire, le médecin continue :

\- Et la force merveilleuse qui nous sauvera de cette calamité, c'est la médecine de la société Aurora !

Interloqués, Ciel et Sebastian osent à peine croire ce qui se passe sous leurs yeux. En quelques minutes à peine, le cercueil est ouvert, dévoilant le corps d'une jeune fille morte dans un accident. De nouveaux médecins font rouler une étrange machine jusqu'au cercueil et le cadavre est bientôt recouvert de fils en tout genre qui le relient à cette machine. Le Démon fronce les sourcils. Ce qu'il voit est improbable, les humains n'ont pas le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie et il le sent d'ici : cette chose est bien morte, elle n'a pas d'âme ! Pourtant, Ryan appuie sur un bouton. Une décharge parcourt le cadavre de la fille qui se redresse lentement dans le cercueil. Les parents de la défunte ses précipitent vers elles pour la serrer dans leurs bras tandis que personnes présentes applaudissent en parlant de miracle. La joie est de courte durée : la morte-vivante ouvre la bouche et transperce la gorge de sa mère avec ses dents. Immédiatement, c'est la panique. Les gens hurlent. Et ce n'est que le début de l'horreur. Sur les ordres de son Maître, Sebastian lance ses habituels couteaux en direction du cadavre ambulant qui continue à se mouvoir. Il ne peut rien contre ce danger. En quelques minutes à peine, c'est le cauchemar. Un Shinigami est arrivé et a tranché la tête du cadavre avec sa faux, avant de décider qu'il devait aussi se débarrasser du Démon présent sur les lieux. Laissant Sebastian se battre contre Ronald Knox le Shinigami, Ciel s'est empressé d'aller enquêter sur le reste du paquebot et a découvert avec horreur que la cale est remplie de cercueils contenants tous un cadavre qui a été ramené à la vie. Les humains courent partout dans l'espoir de se mettre à l'abris et les morts-vivants massacrent tout le monde sur leur passage, sans distinction. Ronald a finalement délaissé le combat pour récupérer les âmes des mortels en train de périr sous les coups des cadavres ambulants. Et Sebastian s'est précipité au secours de Ciel, s'offrant un carnage digne de ce nom en abattant une centaine de morts-vivants sur l'ordre de son jeune Maître. Les minutes s'écoulent de façon affolante. Les cadavres sont partout, Grell le Shinigami a été envoyé en renfort pour seconder Ronald. Sebastian se retrouve à jongler entre ses devoirs de Démon qui font qu'il doit garder Ciel en vie, une inquiétude de père de voir son fils en danger. Il fracasse les têtes des morts sur son chemin, tout en évitant Ronald et Grell qui tentent de lui faire la peau au passage. Pour couronner le tout, le bateau heurte un iceberg. L'eau commence à s'infiltrer à bord. Ils vont couler. Ou mourir à cause d'un cadavre. Certains que la machine qui a ramené la première morte à la vie a un lien avec tout ceci, ils sont partis à sa recherche. Le Vicomte de Druitt est en train de la déplacer dans l'espoir de la récupérer pour son intérêt personnel. Sous les menaces de Ciel, il accepte de la mettre hors tension et reste bouche bée :

\- Cette machine est inefficace !

Le docteur Ryan rejoint le Vicomte, le visage pâle et en sueur :

\- Quoi ?

Furieux, il se tourne vers la balustrade :

\- Undertaker ! Tu m'avais pourtant dit qu'avec cet appareil, je pourrais contrôler les cadavres !

Dans un même mouvement, Ciel et son Majordome se retournent pour voir le Croque Mort qui pouffe derrière sa manche trop grande :

\- Ah oui ?

Sebastian fixe Undertaker, il a peur de comprendre.

\- Tu m'as berné ? crie le médecin. C'était un mensonge ? Comme ce projet d'aller en Amérique pour propager le salut parfait et tout le reste ?

Nonchalant, le Croque Mort regarde ses mains et semble vérifier la taille de ses ongles :

\- Que veux-tu ? Tu tentais si sérieusement de faire revivre des cadavres grâce à la médecine et c'était trop drôle. Tu étais la personne idéale pour que j'atteigne mon but.

Il sourit en se levant la tête :

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à réanimer les corps humains avec ta science. A partir du moment où tu as fait appel à mes compétences techniques, tu n'étais plus dans le domaine de la médecine. Un type qui applique un traitement qu'il est incapable de comprendre à des patients n'est pas un médecin.

Grell et Ronald arrivent à ce moment. Dans un même élan, le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges bondit avec sa faux en direction d'Undertaker :

\- Alors c'est toi qui fout le bordel dans nos registres ! Je vais t'apprendre à… !

Pris par son élan, Grell s'écrase au sol alors que sa proie s'est écartée à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le chapeau haut de forme est tombé, Undertaker repousse ses cheveux en arrière, dévoilant ses yeux verts-jaunes phosphorescents.

\- C'est… c'est… balbutie Grell.

\- Ces pupilles ! s'exclame Ronald. C'est impossible ! C'est un Shinigami !

Ciel demeure bouche bée et ne prend pas garde à l'expression du visage de Sebastian qui fixe le Croque Mort avec incompréhension. Pourquoi se révèle-t-il ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Vous éveillez ma nostalgie, cela fait bien années qu'on ne m'a pas appelé ainsi.

Fidèle à lui-même, Ciel tente de garder son sang-froid et d'obtenir les informations qui l'intéressent :

\- C'est donc toi l'instigateur des expériences menées par la société Aurora, Undertaker ?

Le Shinigami se laisse tomber avec grâce de la balustrade.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi.

\- Dans quel but ?

Le Croque Mort semble réfléchir à sa réponse et hausse les épaules :

\- Par curiosité envers le genre humain.

Sans lui laisser le temps de poser le reste de ses questions, Undertaker fournit les explications attendues :

\- L'être humain est composé d'un corps physique et d'une âme. Quand les deux sont réunis, il existe en ce monde en tant que vivant, et il accumule les images pour sa lanterne cinématique. Puis, quand son corps se décompose, un Shinigami vient récupérer son âme, ce qui arrête la lanterne cinématique, et le vivant devient un mort.

Le Démon tressaille imperceptiblement en écoutant. Le Croque Mort a-t-il fait ces expériences à cause de lui ? Dans l'espoir de séparer Vincent de Sebastian… ? Non, c'est improbable, il lui faudrait au moins le corps de feu le Comte Phantomhive et ce dernier est enterré depuis au moins trois ans, sans parler de son état lamentable, brulé par les flammes et certainement en état de décomposition avancée à présent. Si ce n'est pas ça la véritable raison, qu'est-ce donc… ? Il est persuadé qu'Undertaker ne va pas dire toute la vérité à Ciel sur son projet.

\- Les Shinigami sont ceux qui extraient les âmes des corps en se conformant à leur liste et qui arrêtent les lanternes cinématiques. Mais je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il se passerait si on modifiait les choses. Si on ajoutait une suite aux souvenirs de la mémoire éteinte une fois que le corps physique avait perdu son âme. Qu'arriverait-il à celui-ci ?

Grell et son collègue échangent un regard effaré en l'écoutant. Sebastian serre les dents. Undertaker a déjà fait des expériences avec les lanternes cinématiques, avec la sienne plus précisément. Mais il a agi différemment et avec son aide à l'époque. Le Croque Mort avait des circonstances atténuantes autrefois, mais aujourd'hui… ? Pourquoi ?

\- Le Shinigami chasse l'âme uniquement. Le corps physique et les souvenirs logés dans le cerveau restent dans ce monde.

Il désigne les portes closes derrière lesquelles ils peuvent entendre les cris et appels à l'aide, les bruits de la chair arrachée.

\- Tu n'as tout de même pas monté des images sur les lanternes cinématiques… ? intervient Grell.

Le sourire du Croque-Mort est une réponse suffisante. Sebastian meurt d'envie de lui bondir à la figure, de l'attraper et de l'entrainer dans une autre salle pour avoir une explication en tête à tête. Il rage intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir bouger sans prendre le risque que Ciel découvre quelque chose de compromettant.

\- Le mot « fin » qui apparaissait normalement sur la lanterne cinématique avec la visite du Shinigami a disparu à cause du montage de souvenirs inventés que j'ai réalisé. Ainsi, le corps physique qui pensait à tort que la vie continuait s'est remis à bouger alors qu'il n'avait plus d'âme !

\- Mais quel est leur but ? demande Ciel. Ils ne voient plus, n'entendent plus, n'ont plus d'odorat, pourtant ils traquent tous les passagers !

\- Tous les êtres vivants essaient instinctivement de combler leurs manques. Quand ils ont des blessures, ils tentent de les refermer. S'ils éprouvent un sentiment de solitude, ils recherchent la compagnie des autres. Pour cette raison, ces morts recherchent l'âme qui leur manque en essayant d'ouvrir les corps des vivants. Ceci afin d'équilibrer leur lanterne cinématique qui ne s'arrête plus.

\- Assez ! s'exclame Ronald. Tu trafiques les morts, on ne peut pas tolérer ça !

Les deux Shinigami se ruent en direction du renégat qui dégaine sa propre faux de la Mort pour se défendre. Le Comte se tourne vers le Majordome et lui ordonne d'arrêter Undertaker. N'ayant pas le choix, le Démon se mêle au combat. Il a un avantage sur les deux autres Shinigami, lui il connait bien Undertaker et ne le sous-estime pas. Les Shinigami sont myopes et portent des lunettes. Lorsqu'ils quittent leur travail de récolte des âmes, leurs verres sont confisqués ainsi que leur Faux. Mais le Croque Mort n'est pas n'importe qui, pour lui rien n'est plus simple que de récupérer son arme malgré sa démission et depuis bien longtemps il ne se fie plus à ses yeux pour se battre. Il ne faut pas longtemps au Démon et au renégat pour priver les deux adversaires de leurs lunettes, les handicapants sérieusement dans ce combat. Ciel suit tant bien que mal l'affrontement entre les quatre créatures. Seul contre trois, Undertaker ne rencontre aucune difficulté, il pare, il attaque… et il est le seul à ne pas avoir saigné. A chaque coup de Faux qu'il se reçoit, Sebastian se jure de lui faire payer à la première occasion. Pourtant un sourire flotte malgré tout sur les lèvres du Majordome. Voilà longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas battus, tous les deux, ça lui avait presque manqué ! L'éclat dans le regard de son adversaire lui laisse penser qu'il partage la même impression.

\- Sebastian !

Le Démon tourne la tête, tout en esquivant la faux de Grell. Ciel vient de perdre l'équilibre, le paquebot est en train de sombrer pendant qu'ils se battent et se soulève à la verticale. Il se précipite vers le jeune Maître, talonné par Undertaker. Ciel écarquille les yeux tandis que les deux créatures se battent juste à côté de lui. Le Shinigami renégat esquive un coup de pied qui percute la chaine à sa taille au lieu de toucher sa tête. Sous l'impact, la chaine se détache, instinctivement Ciel l'attrape. L'expression du Shinigami se modifie soudain alors qu'il tend la main comme pour rattraper son bien. Incapable de garder son équilibre avec le bateau qui coule, il abandonne le bijou aux mains du Comte que Sebastian garde contre lui pour le préserver des chocs.

\- C'est mon trésor, je te le confie quelques temps.

\- Attends Undertaker ! s'écrie le garçon.

La puissante Faux du Shinigami tranche le bateau en deux. Les survivants tombent à la mer et Sebastian doit remettre ses questions à plus tard. Il lui faut mettre son jeune Maître en sécurité et vite.

Le Croque Mort est à nouveau hors de vue. Tout en protégeant le garçon, le Démon s'interroge encore et toujours sur les raisons qui ont fait agir son cachotier d'amant. Il a dévoilé des expériences à Ciel, a révélé son identité et lui a abandonné sa précieuse chaîne. A quoi joue-t-il ?


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian se faufile dans la noirceur de la nuit et entre dans l'entreprise des Pompes Funèbres. Son regard balaye la salle vide. En revenant à Londres après le naufrage du paquebot, Ciel a décidé de venir ici avec son Majordome dans l'espoir de voir Undertaker, soit pour faire en sorte de l'arrêter et dénoncer ses agissements à la Reine, soit pour lui parler, Sebastian n'en a aucune idée. En tout cas, le Croque Mort a brillé par son absence, ce qui n'a pas surpris le Majordome. Le Shinigami ne va certainement pas se laisser faire. Néanmoins, le jeune Maître n'a pas poussé bien loin ses investigations et n'est pas au courant que son informateur a des appartement secrets, détail que Sébastian n'a pas pris soin de lui mentionner. Sans hésiter, il gagne le fond de la salle, pousse un cercueil adossé au mur et fait coulisser ce dernier pour libérer le passage. Comme il s'y attendait, le Shinigami est là, en train de parcourir le journal derrière un bureau.

\- Bonsoir, Vincent.

Le Démon frappe du poing sur la table, faisant tressauter ainsi le bougeoir et les papiers posés dessus :

\- C'était quoi ce numéro sur le Campania ?

\- Des expériences, répond tranquillement le Croque Mort en tournant une page.

Sebastian lui arrache le journal des mains :

\- Tes morts vivants ont causé une pagaille effroyable !

\- Des reproches venant de la part d'un Démon qui dévore les âmes, comme c'est intéressant…

Le Majordome se retient à grand peine de lui encastrer son poing dans la figure :

\- C'était quoi ton but en créant ces choses ?

\- Ces trucs sont des « poupées bizarres », répond le Shinigami en appuyant sa joue contre la paume de sa main. J'ai mis à bord autant de ces jolies poupées que de passagers, pour voir qui serait vainqueur entre les morts et les vivants.

En fronçant les sourcils, le Démon dévisage Undertaker :

\- Ne me fait pas croire que c'était là ton véritable et seul but. Tu savais depuis longtemps que tu embarquais sur ce paquebot. Les expériences d'Aurora ont commencé depuis plusieurs semaines, tu savais que j'enquêtais à ce sujet pour le Comte, et tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu ne m'as pas non plus précisé que nous allions monter sur le même bateau !

\- Il faut bien ponctuer la vie de quelques surprises, sourit le Croque Mort. Tu n'étais pas content de me voir ?

\- Notre contrat stipule que tu devais raccrocher ta Faux, Undertaker ! Es-tu es train d'essayer de rompre notre accord ?

L'intéressé lève un doigt :

\- Permets-moi de te corriger, mon ami. Notre contrat dit que je devais renoncer à mes devoirs de Shinigami et ne plus traquer tes semblables. C'est ce que j'ai fait et ce que je fais toujours. Je n'ai pas mes lunettes, je n'ai plus de listes avec les noms des âmes à récolter et je ne tue plus les Diables.

\- Ta Faux !

\- Oui, je l'ai toujours et je ne m'en sers pas. C'est aussi mon trésor, Sebastian. C'est même toi qui me l'a laissée.

Le Démon l'attrape par le col :

\- Tu t'en es servi contre moi !

\- Et contre Grell et Ronald aussi, rétorque le Shinigami en posant ses doigts sur la main du Majordome. Je me suis défendu avec ma Faux, je n'ai pas ramassé des âmes. Après, si tu as reçu des coups, c'est de ta faute, tu n'étais pas assez rapide pour esquiver. Et tu remarqueras que je t'ai aidé à mettre ces deux idiots de Shinigami hors-jeu.

Avec un rictus, il achève :

\- Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de te blesser.

Exaspéré, Sebastian le balance sur le lit. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et lui plaque les poignets contre le matelas pour l'immobiliser :

\- Tes expériences continuaient à nager dans l'eau alors que j'essayais de mettre le Comte à l'abri ! J'ai dû en massacrer des centaines, la mer s'est teintée du rouge de leur sang.

\- Tu as pu te défouler, tu n'as pas apprécié ? A jouer les sages Majordomes quotidiennement, tu devais commencer à t'ennuyer, je me trompe ?

\- J'étais couvert de sang devant mon fils ! crie Vincent. Je déteste ça, me voir ainsi lui fait peur même s'il tente de le cacher. Me voir massacrer des humains ou des créatures en masse lui rappellent des souvenirs qu'il préfère oublier !

\- Pauvre enfant, répond le Shinigami sans la moindre expression de compassion sur le visage.

La seconde d'après, il fait connaissance avec le sol. L'un des couteaux aiguisés du Majordome se plante dans son épaule.

\- Je ne vais pas te payer en rire pour avoir mes informations, Undertaker, déclare froidement le Démon en le maintenant à terre, le genou appuyé contre le sternum. Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ?

La lame du couteau s'enfonce davantage de quelques centimètres.

\- Tu comptes me torturer pour avoir des renseignements ? Voilà qui te ressemble bien, Vincent, ta part démoniaque doit être ravie.

Sans prévenir, le Shinigami repousse soudain le Démon et se redresse en retirant l'arme. Il contemple en silence le sang qui macule la lame :

\- Tu vois que tu me détestes, finalement, dit-il finalement en lui renvoyant le couteau.

Sebastian le rattrape par le manche et lèche l'épais liquide sans quitter son adversaire des yeux. Celui-ci pose sa main sur sa blessure, le visage fermé.

\- C'est ce que tu cherches, murmure finalement Vincent. Tu as fait tout ça pour me mettre en colère ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ton Maître, ton fils, va tôt ou tard t'ordonner de me tuer. Nous le savons tous les deux, il ne fermera pas les yeux sur ce qu'il s'est passé sur le Campania. Je te rends simplement la tâche plus facile.

Le Démon tressaille en écarquillant les yeux. C'est donc ça : un massacre pour attirer efficacement l'attention du Comte. Un massacre en lien avec des expériences qui peuvent mettre le garçon sur une piste à explorer. La chaîne abandonnée entre ses mains…

Le Shinigami lui tourne le dos en défaisant son vêtement pour examiner sa blessure. Il sursaute en sentant soudain des bras encercler sa taille par derrière et un souffle sur sa nuque.

\- Imbécile, souffle Vincent. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de prendre des décisions pareilles. La vérité, c'est que tu es rongé par les regrets pour ce que tu as fait. Le prix à payer pour me sauver la vie est finalement trop élevé pour toi et tu cherches à attirer l'attention de mon fils.

Il soupire devant le silence du Croque Mort :

\- Idiot… Tu m'as oublié dans l'histoire. Tu regrettes tellement que tu cherches juste un moyen d'atténuer ta douleur et tu ne prends pas en compte mon avis. Dis-moi donc ce que je suis censé faire une fois que je t'aurais tué et que le pacte aura pris fin avec Ciel et que j'aurais dévoré son âme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me restera ?

Le Majordome fait pivoter le Shinigami entre ses bras :

\- Tu nous as mis dans une situation difficile dès que tu as pactisé avec moi, Undertaker. Ne rends pas les choses encore plus compliquées. Prendre l'âme de Ciel est déjà une idée difficile à assimiler et songer que pour prendre son âme il me faudra sûrement t'abattre d'abord…

\- Je n'avais pas prévu que ça se passerait ainsi.

\- Je le sais. Dès qu'il a effectué son pacte avec moi, j'ai compris, et toi aussi, que nous n'étions plus maîtres des évènements. Ne précipite pas les choses. Tu as tout manigancé pour ne pas me perdre, alors tu peux comprendre que je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu me quittes.

La main du Shinigami vient se poser contre sa joue :

\- Qu'allons-nous faire, Vincent ?

\- Je l'ignore, répond l'ancien Comte en regardant la blessure sur l'épaule. Nous allons réfléchir, ensemble cette fois, et non chacun de notre côté. Peut-être que tes petites expériences sur les lanternes cinématiques nous seront à nouveau utile finalement.

Undertaker ferme les yeux lorsque la bouche de son amant vient se perdre contre son cou. Il glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux d'ébènes, en espérant trouver une solution avant que Ciel comprenne toute la vérité.


	7. Chapter 7

**Earwen de Sirfalas :  
** Merci pour tes commentaires sur cette fic et sur celle des "100 Pétales d'une Rose" x)

* * *

Distrait, Ciel Phantomhive regarde son courrier du jour sans en retenir la moindre ligne. Son regard se pose sur la chaine d'Undertaker. Plusieurs médaillons sont suspendus aux chaînons et l'un d'entre eux à particulièrement attiré son attention puisqu'il est marqué « C. Phantomhive ». Il sait depuis longtemps que Undertaker connaissait son père. Mais ce « C. » ne correspond pas au prénom de Vincent. Par contre, sa grand-mère s'appelait « Cloudia ». Est-ce que ce médaillon lui appartenait autrefois ? A qui peut-il demander des renseignements à présent que son principal informateur ne se montre plus ? Est-ce qu'il peut envoyer son Majordome enquêter ? Le mieux est encore d'en parler à quelqu'un qui a connu son père de son vivant. Sa tante Frances Middleford ?

\- Sebastian !

Le Majordome pénètre aussitôt dans le bureau du Comte :

\- Oui, vous m'avez appelé ?

\- Je veux aller chez ma cousine Elizabeth, déclare-t-il en empochant la chaîne. Prépare le fiacre.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui ! Allez, dépêche-toi !

\- Oui, jeune Maître, répond Sebastian en s'inclinant et en sortant.

Comme ordonné, il prépare le fiacre en sachant qu'il n'a pas le temps de prévenir Undertaker. Il a vu le Comte avec la chaine et se doute qu'il va emmener le « trésor » du Shinigami chez sa tante. Le Démon a un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la demeure des Middleford se passe dans un silence religieux. Bien que surprise par l'arrivée imprévue de son neveu, Frances lui a ouvert les portes du Manoir en lui annonçant l'absence des autres membres de la famille partis faire des emplettes en ville. Le jeune Comte hoche la tête :

\- C'est à vous que je voulais parler, Tante Frances. C'est au sujet de mon père et de ma grand-mère.

La sœur cadette de Vincent lance un regard noir au Majordome qui lui parait toujours aussi négligé, avant de faire signe à son neveu de la suivre. Elle est surprise, Ciel a toujours esquivé le sujet concernant ses parents, mais elle s'attendait tôt ou tard à ce qu'il veuille parler d'eux un jour. Elle le fait installer dans un petit salon et envoie son propre Majordome préparer du thé. Sebastian reste debout près de son Maître.

\- Ma Tante, vous n'avez jamais abordé le sujet, mais je sais que vous étiez au courant que mon Père était celui qu'on appelait le « chien de garde » de la Reine.

\- En effet, répond-t-elle en le regardant.

\- Et vous vous doutez que j'ai pris sa succession.

Elle acquiesce et attend la suite.

\- Je sais que mon père était aidé par certains membres d'un petit groupe, des informateurs et certainement des gens de ma famille. J'aurais aimé connaître son réseau, précisément, cela pourrait me servir.

La Marquise soupire doucement, l'air résigné et hoche la tête. Le Majordome de la maison revient avec le thé, elle se lève le temps qu'il le serve et va ouvrir un tiroir dont elle sort une petite boîte. D'un geste, elle congédie son domestique et revient s'assoir.

\- Il m'arrivait d'aider ton père dans certaines de ses affaires, mais je n'ai jamais réellement rejoint son groupe.

Tout en parlant, Frances ouvre la boite posée sur ses genoux et en sort une vieille photographie en noir et blanc qu'elle tend à l'adolescent. Ce dernier la prend et observe les personnages du cliché, il reconnait son père au centre, sa mère qui se tient près de lui. Tanaka le Majordome près de la cheminée. Undertaker assis au premier plan, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, Frances et enfin un autre homme qui lui est totalement inconnu.

\- Qui est-ce ? demande-t-il en montrant la personne.

\- Je l'ignore, répond sincèrement la Marquise. Il était très souvent aux côtés de ton père et j'ai longtemps cru qu'il s'agissait de l'un des domestiques avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un proche ami à ton père. Vincent a toujours été très secret à son sujet, je ne connais même pas son nom. Cependant…

Elle hésite. Ciel ne la brusque pas et tourne lentement sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse en attendant. Sa tante boit une gorgée brûlante et reprend d'une voix neutre :

\- Cependant, des rumeurs circulaient et racontaient que cet homme aidait ton père dans ses affaires. Le Chien de la Reine doit parfois se salir les mains et l'on murmurait que cet ami revenait avec du sang sur les doigts et les vêtements lorsqu'il accompagnait ton père dans des missions dont il ne pouvait pas toujours nous parler.

Le jeune Comte fixe la photo en observant l'homme. Il l'a peut-être croisé dans son enfance, mais son visage ne lui dit rien du tout.

\- Qu'est-il devenu à la mort de mon père ? Vous le savez ?

\- Non. Il a disparu du jour au lendemain.

Frances s'avance un peu dans son fauteuil et lâche sur un ton froid :

\- J'ai soupçonné son implication dans le meurtre de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur, Ciel, je ne te le cache pas. Tout le monde sur cette photo a répondu présent à ta disparition : Tanaka était blessé, Undertaker a fait jouer ses contacts pour savoir où tu étais, et cet homme…. Personne ne l'a trouvé.

Sebastian écoute, les mains croisées dans son dos pour cacher sa nervosité. Il doit faire preuve d'un grand sang-froid en espérant que le Comte ne va pas poser trop de questions dérangeantes ou pire : lui donner un ordre à exécuter qui le mettra dans le plus grand embarras.

\- Au sujet d'Undertaker, justement, reprend Ciel d'une voix sans la moindre hésitation, que pouvez-vous me dire sur lui ?

\- Ma foi, un homme on ne peut plus étrange. Lui aussi côtoyait énormément Vincent, à peu près autant que l'autre homme. Rachel s'en amusait en disant que si son mari avait été une femme, il aurait surement dû devoir choisir entre l'un des deux. Tous deux aidaient ton père dans ses affaires, cependant Undertaker n'aimait pas beaucoup l'autre ami de ton père et ce sentiment était réciproque. Chacun devait vouloir l'exclusivité de l'amitié de Vincent, je suppose.

Le Comte repose la tasse sur la soucoupe :

\- Savez-vous s'il connaissait Grand-Mère ?

Cette fois-ci, un franc étonnement parait sur le visage habituellement de marbre de la Marquise de Middleford :

\- Oui, oui, ils se connaissaient même très bien. Cloudia oeuvrait également pour la Reine et Undertaker la secondait. Je ne me suis jamais mêlée des affaires de Mère, néanmoins je suppose que c'est elle qui a fait en sorte qu'Undertaker travaille ensuite avec Vincent, ajoute-t-elle pensive.

Ciel reste silencieux. Il glisse la main dans sa poche et touche la chaine du Croque-Mort du bout des doigts. Undertaker est un Shinigami qui connait sa grand-mère et son père. Et un homme inconnu est visible sur une photo. Le Croque Mort a des réponses à ses questions et évidemment il se cache à présent. S'il donne l'ordre à Sebastian de le retrouver, ce dernier sera bien obligé de trouver un moyen de lui mettre la main dessus.

\- Puis-je… ? interroge-t-il en désignant la boîte ouverte.

Frances acquiesce. Ciel pose son thé sur la table basse et attrape la boite. Il trouve à l'intérieur d'autres photos de ses parents, des lettres jaunies, une montre à gousset qu'il regarde avec émotion malgré lui. Cet objet lui est familier, il se souvient d'avoir vu son père la consulter plusieurs fois. Sans réfléchir, l'adolescent attrape la montre et l'ouvre avec précaution. Les aiguilles sont immobiles, le cadran est en bon état et quelque chose est gravé dans le couvercle. Il déchiffre l'inscription en silence :

 _« A mon cher Ami. Puisse le temps ne jamais s'arrêter pour toi. Adrian. »_

Adrian ? Est-ce le nom de l'inconnu de la photo ?

Il met la montre de côté avec la première photo de groupe et continue de fouiller sans rien trouver d'autre d'intéressant.

Ciel prend finalement congé de sa tante. Tout en se dirigeant vers son fiacre, il tourne la tête vers Sebastian :

\- Trouve qui est l'homme sur la photo, Sebastian. Je veux savoir si c'est lui cet Adrian et ce qu'il est devenu.

\- Yes, my Lord… répond le Démon en s'inclinant. Je vous raccompagne au Manoir et j'irai me renseigner, dans la mesure du possible.

* * *

 _ **La suite sera postée demain !  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Un petit chapitre pour aujourd'hui :)**_

* * *

Undertaker tourne la tête lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre en trombe sur le Démon. Etalé à plat ventre sur son lit, le Shinigami aux yeux étincelants délaisse son livre :

\- Il fait encore jour.

\- Le jeune Maître a eu des informations et vient de me donner un ordre. Trouver un dénommé Adrian qui aurait donné une certaine montre à gousset à son père et découvrir l'identité d'un homme sur une photo de groupe.

Le Croque Mort reste silencieux un long moment avant de souffler :

\- Voilà qui est bien embêtant.

\- Il va falloir que je lui dise ce que je sais, le seul avantage que nous avons c'est qu'il ne m'a pas donné de délai. Je ne pourrais cependant pas retarder longtemps le moment où il faudra avouer la vérité.

Avec des gestes lents, Undertaker referme son livre :

\- J'en ai conscience, Vincent. Il va falloir qu'il sache.

\- C'est du suicide ! s'écrie le Majordome en perdant toute retenue.

En un bond, il est prêt du Shinigami et lui saisit le visage à deux mains, le regard brûlant :

\- Il ne te pardonnera pas et te tuera.

\- Un mortel ne peut pas tuer un Shinigami.

\- Mais un Démon, si ! Il m'en donnera l'ordre, je le sais, tu le sais !

Undertaker embrasse soudain le Majordome pour le faire taire, puis murmure contre ses lèvres :

\- Alors faisons en sorte que tu ne puisses pas respecter cet ordre quand il te le donnera.

\- Je refuse que tu meures, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser derrière.

\- Tu as un contrat avec Ciel.

Le Démon fronce les sourcils :

\- Ecoute moi bien, idiot de Shinigami. Pour une fois, je suis totalement en accord avec ma part démoniaque. Moi, Vincent, je n'ai pas envie de te voir mort et de rester seul. Et Sebastian reconnait que ne plus te voir et ne plus t'affronter serait d'un ennui profond. J'ai peut-être une idée, écoute-moi. Je ne sais pas si elle va fonctionner, mais c'est notre seule chance.

Attentif, Undertaker écoute la proposition de son complice. Il réfléchit tout en se serrant contre lui, avant de prendre la parole à son tour pour ajouter et modifier des éléments.

Satisfait, le Majordome hoche la tête une fois leur idée en place :

\- J'ai le droit de prendre pas mal de temps pour enquêter sur Adrian et l'homme de la photo, sourit-il. Le jeune Maître ne m'a pas donné d'horaire à respecter pour rentrer.

Les mains du Croque Mort partent déjà à l'assaut de la chemise blanche, les lèvres embrassant la peau pâle du torse qu'il dévoile au fur et à mesure.

Les vêtements jonchent rapidement le sol. Le lit grince.

Les deux corps roulent dans les draps. Vincent serre ses doigts autour de ceux de son amant qui se penche pour l'embrasser encore. L'ancien Comte le fait soudain basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus. Les mains d'Undertaker se posent sur son torse et descendent en une longue caresse jusqu'à son bas ventre. Fidèle à leurs habitudes, Vincent vient parsemer le cou abimé de baisers et lèche la cicatrice tout en écoutant les soupirs de bien-être qui franchissent les lèvres. Les ongles du Shinigami se plantent soudain dans son dos et le griffe jusqu'à lui arracher un cri rauque de plaisir :

\- Adrian… gémit-il, le souffle court.


	9. Chapter 9

La nuit est tombée, Ciel Phantomhive n'est pas encore couché. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau, le Comte regarde la photo et la montre posées devant lui. La porte s'ouvre alors sur Sebastian qui apporte un plateau de thé.

\- Enfin te voilà ! Tu en as mis du temps !

Le Majordome pose son chargement sur le bureau :

\- Veuillez me pardonner pour cette attente, votre ordre n'était pas facile à exécuter.

\- Alors ? Tu as retrouvé l'homme sur la photo ? demande l'adolescent avec impatience.

\- Il n'y avait pas à chercher bien loin, sourit le Démon.

Il pose son doigt ganté sur l'image usée, pile sur la personne intéressant Ciel :

\- Cet homme, jeune Maître, c'est moi.

\- Ne me mens pas ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! s'exclame le Comte en se redressant d'un bond.

\- Je ne mens jamais, Maître. Mais je peux tenter de ne pas vous dire toute la vérité.

Le Comte s'empare de la montre à gousset :

\- Alors c'est toi, cet Adrian ?!

Le Démon secoue négativement la tête :

\- Non, mais vous connaissez cette personne. Si vous le permettez, je l'ai amené avec moi.

Il se tourne vers la porte qui s'ouvre à nouveau sur Undertaker. Bouche bée, Ciel dévisage le Croque-Mort qui s'avance dans son bureau, sans même plus chercher à dissimuler sa nature de Shinigami, sa Faux nonchalamment posée sur son épaule.

\- Undertaker ?

\- Bonsoir, Comte, répond l'interpellé en s'arrêtant à deux pas du bureau. Si vous préférez, vous pouvez m'appeler Adrian Crevan.

Il baisse son regard phosphorescent sur les objets présentés devant lui :

\- Ah… Vous avez trouvé la montre que j'ai offerte à votre père. Un bien bel objet.

Le regard passant de l'un à l'autre, le Comte les observe tour à tour en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil, le dos bien droit :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?!

Il désigne la photo d'un geste agacé :

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que…

\- Que votre père a aussi pactisé avec un Démon, jeune Maître, intervient Sebastian. Avec moi.

\- Ce qui signifie que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps et que vous ne me l'avez pas dit ! s'exclame Ciel. Pourquoi ?!

Les deux créatures échangent un regard, sans répondre.

\- Vous me cachez quelque chose !

\- Quelle perspicacité, s'amuse le Croque Mort. Mais je crois que nous avons un autre invité, si vous le permettez…

Sans attendre qu'on le lui autorise, le Shinigami ouvre la porte du bureau une nouvelle fois, dévoilant William, un Shinigami qui a déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Ciel et son Majordome. Ce dernier s'avance en remontant les lunettes sur son nez.

\- William, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demande le Comte.

\- On m'a dit de passer. Non pas que cette idée me réjouisse – il lance un regard de dégoût en direction de Sebastian – mais j'ai reçu des informations que l'on m'a demandé de vous transmettre. Cela concerne votre famille.

Le Comte fronce les sourcils et l'invite à continuer d'un geste de la main. Will sort un carnet de sa poche :

\- Je connais votre passé, votre histoire d'enlèvement et la mort de vos parents. Cependant, après quelques recherches, il s'est avéré que le soir de l'incendie, l'âme de votre mère et des domestiques ont été prélevés par l'un de mes collègues. Pas celle de votre père.

L'adolescent écarquille les yeux et reste sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes. Adrian tend le bras et s'empare de la montre qu'il ouvre. Ce geste n'échappe pas à Ciel qui lui arrache son bien des mains :

\- Ne touche pas à ça !

Son regard tombe sur la photo, puis remonte jusqu'à Sebastian :

\- Tu as passé un pacte avec mon père ?

\- On peut dire ça, oui.

\- Si son âme n'a pas été fauchée, c'est que tu l'as mangé ! A quel moment tu…

\- En fait non, l'interrompt calmement William en remontant encore ses lunettes. Ce Diable n'a pas avalé l'âme de Vincent Phantomhive. A l'heure actuelle, elle est considérée comme étant toujours active.

Sonné par les révélations, le jeune Comte regarde sans comprendre les trois hommes qui lui font face. Undertaker contourne le bureau jusqu'à être proche du fauteuil et pose délicatement une main sur la joue de Ciel :

\- Mon enfant, tu cherches depuis des années des réponses à tes questions, à comprendre pourquoi tes parents sont morts. Pourquoi tu as été enlevé et torturé dans cette cave obscure, souffle-t-il. Puisque c'est le soir des grandes révélations, autant tout te dire.

Figé, Ciel n'ose pas bouger et écoute le Shinigami, les doigts crispés sur l'accoudoir tandis qu'il balance alors la terrible vérité avec une voix si douce qu'elle en est terrifiante :

\- C'est moi qui ait orchestré ton kidnapping, mon enfant. Tu as été enlevé, vendu, marqué au fer rouge et enfermé dans cette cage parce que je l'avais décidé ainsi.

Le garçon frémit d'horreur. La peur commence malgré lui à s'afficher sur son visage tandis qu'il regarde le Shinigami reculer. Il ne comprend pas. Undertaker est un ami de son père, pourquoi vouloir du mal au fil de son ami ?! Et la mort… la non mort de Vincent Phantomhive… ? Pendant trois ans, il lui a donné des informations, sans sourciller, sans jamais dévoiler la vérité.

William a rangé son carnet. Adrian se tourne vers lui :

\- Tu peux repartir, Will, tu as fini ta part de…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la Faux du Shinigami s'enfonce avec précision dans son torse. Undertaker crache du sang en se courbant en deux. Sebastian tressaille et serre les poings.

\- J'avais plusieurs raisons de venir ici, Adrian Crevan. Informer le Comte Phantomhive de la situation concernant son Père et t'exécuter, selon les ordres. Tu es un renégat et tu as osé trafiquer les lanternes cinématique, nous avons tous reçu l'ordre de t'abattre si l'on croisait ton chemin.

Ciel bondit sur ses pieds :

\- Attendez ! Il me doit des réponses !

La lanterne du Shinigami blessé s'active alors. Le fil de ses souvenirs devient visible à tous. Interloqué, Will regarde le film de la mémoire s'agrandir pour devenir une grande fenêtre qu'ils peuvent tous contempler, avant de tourner la tête vers sa victime qui lui adresse un rictus. Même blessé, il arrive encore à manipuler les lanternes.

\- Voici vos réponses, Comte… articule Undertaker en désignant la lanterne active, la Faux toujours plantée dans le corps.

Tous les regards se posent sur l'écran des souvenirs.

* * *

 _ **Fin du chapitre.  
**_

 _ **Alors, normalement, je devrai poster la suite demain... il s'avère que je ne serai pas chez moi également vendredi, samedi et dimanche. Du coup, j'hésite à poster le chapitre suivant demain, à vous laisser en suspend jusqu'à lundi... Sinon, je peux aussi vous publier tous les chapitres restant entre aujourd'hui et demain soir. Dites moi ce que vous préférez !**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous ! Ce chapitre et le suivant seront consacrés aux souvenirs de Undertaker :)_

 _Ah oui, et cette fic aura une particularité, elle aura deux fins différentes ! En effet, dès que j'ai commencé à l'écrire, il m'est venu à l'esprit que plusieurs possiblités finales pouvaient se présenter et j'hésitais... Du coup, après avoir demandé des avis ici et là, j'ai décidé tout bonnement d'écrire les deux fins ! Ainsi, chacun aura sa préférence. A l'heure actuelle, deux personnes ont déjà lu l'intégralité de cette fic. La première personne aime la deuxième fin tandis que la deuxième personne a préféré la première._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse plonger dans la mémoire de Undertaker._

* * *

 ** _Un vieux souvenir_** ** _. Des siècles auparavant. Undertaker est vêtu de blanc, il est descendu de son cheval et serre la main d'un être encagoulé vêtu de noir. La Mort en personne._**

* * *

 ** _Undertaker affronte un Démon qui ressemble à l'homme de la photo, dans un village qui n'est plus que ruines._**

* * *

 ** _Diverses images où le Shinigami fait son travail de récolte des âmes durant des siècles. La routine tranquille étant régulièrement ponctuée par des affrontements entre Adrian et toujours le même Démon. Adrian est alors connu sous le nom de Ankou et se déplace dans une charrette grinçante. Le bruit du véhicule effraye ceux qui croisent son chemin. La Mort arrive._**

* * *

 ** _Le Shinigami se redresse, sa Faux est maculée de sang. Des cadavres gisent à ses pieds, ils ont tous les yeux rouges. Tous des Démons._**

* * *

 ** _Ankou recrute des Shinigami. Sa réputation le précède et il décide de reprendre son nom d'humain lorsqu'il reste longtemps sur Terre : Adrian Crevan. Il est craint par les Diables. Tous ceux qui croisent son chemin ne reviennent pas. Sauf un. Toujours le même depuis des siècles. Samaël, le Prince des Anges Déchus qui a osé défier une Divinité autrefois. Il est le seul à ne pas le craindre et à oser l'affronter._**

* * *

Ciel tressaille en comprenant que le Démon qui apparait dans les souvenirs et qu'il affronte sans cesse n'est autre que Sebastian. Il résiste à l'envie de tourner la tête vers son Majordome pour se concentrer sur les images.

* * *

 ** _Le Shinigami vient régulièrement sur Terre en dissimulant sa nature. Il observe le monde et son évolution. Tandis qu'il consulte sa liste d'âme à récolter, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres._**

* * *

 ** _Le Manoir Phantomhive. Undertaker est en compagnie de Cloudia Phantomhive. Une jeune femme élégante à ne jamais sous-estimer. Elle dévisage l'homme en face d'elle, avant de sourire :_**

 ** _\- Ne dissimulez pas votre identité, Shinigami et dîtes-moi plutôt si mon heure est déjà venue._**

 ** _Le Croque Mort se met à rire de bon cœur en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière :_**

 ** _\- Madame la Comtesse, je suis charmé et agréablement surpris de constater que vous m'avez reconnu._**

 ** _Cloudia redresse fièrement la tête :_**

 ** _\- Afin de ne jamais pactiser avec un Diable, j'ai appris à reconnaitre les créatures de l'ombre, Monsieur. Les Shinigamis font toujours en sorte de dissimuler leurs yeux quand ils ne portent pas de lunettes, entre autres chose, mais je vais pas vous dévoiler tous mes secrets. Que voulez-vous ?_**

 ** _Undertaker s'incline devant Cloudia :_**

 ** _\- Travaillez avec vous, Madame, si vous le voulez bien. Les noms marqués sur ma liste sont souvent des noms de personnes dont vous devez vous débarrasser, au nom de la Couronne d'Angleterre. Si je reste près de vous, je pourrais me charger de certains d'entre eux à votre place, et je serai déjà sur les lieux pour récupérer les âmes._**

* * *

 ** _Cloudia se tourne vers Adrian et lui présente une chaîne en or._**

 ** _\- Prenez ceci, mon ami. Un gage de remerciement pour votre aide précieuse._**

 ** _Le Shinigami met un genou à terre :_**

 ** _\- C'est trop d'honneur, Madame. C'est vous que je dois remercier, vous me donnez du travail et je suis ravi de ce que nous accomplissons ensemble._**

* * *

 ** _Undertaker se bat à nouveau dans une rue de Londres, une nouvelle fois contre le Démon._**

 ** _\- Tu n'arriveras pas à prendre l'âme de Madame Phantomhive ! jure le Shinigami en abattant sa Faux._**

 ** _La chaîne offerte par Cloudia étincèle à sa taille._**

 ** _Le Démon s'empare soudain du cadeau et le décroche._**

 ** _\- Ne touche pas à ça ! s'écrie Adrian._**

 ** _Son adversaire passe dans son dos et lui passe la chaîne autour du cou. Il serre fort, comme s'il voulait le décapiter avec. Les maillons brûlent, une fumée s'élève là où ils sont en contact avec la chair._**

 ** _\- Les humains sont faibles, susurre Samaël. Ils ont toujours besoin d'aide. Ta protégée ne fera pas exception, surtout quand je me serai débarrassé de toi._**

 ** _Le Shinigami grimace. Avec la pointe de son pied, il attrape le manche de sa Faux et d'un léger mouvement fluide parvient à la reprendre en main. D'un ample mouvement de bras, il vise son adversaire malgré sa mauvaise posture. La Lame recourbée transperce le dos du Démon. Le sang gicle. La pression sur la chaine se desserre. Adrian tombe à quatre pattes au sol en constatant que l'adversaire a pris la fuite, c'était trop risqué de se battre dans son état, même les Démons ne sont pas suicidaires à ce point. En toussant, Adrian ramasse la chaîne tombée au sol et se passe une main sur la gorge pour évaluer la gravité des blessures._**

* * *

 ** _Depuis la fenêtre du Manoir, Undertaker observe l'enfant qui joue dans le jardin avec sa petite sœur. Il tourne la tête ensuite et regarde Cloudia par-dessus son épaule._**

 ** _\- Vous êtes soucieuse, Madame._**

 ** _\- J'ai peur pour l'avenir de mes enfants, Adrian._**

 ** _Elle désigne la fenêtre d'un geste las :_**

 ** _\- Les Phantomhive ont toujours eu cette maudite tradition de servir la Couronne avec l'aide d'un Diable pour accomplir au mieux les missions. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais en parler à mes enfants._**

 ** _Le Shinigami devine la suite et murmure :_**

 ** _\- Quelqu'un l'a fait à votre place._**

 ** _\- Oui, j'ignore comment Vincent est au courant ! Mais il est venu me poser des questions, il en a posé aussi sur vous._**

 ** _Adrian regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre. Vincent Phantomhive n'a que dix ans et il a déjà conscience du poids de l'héritage familiale qui pèse sur ses épaules. Peu de personnes pouvaient avouer la vérité et Undertaker soupçonne le Démon. Ce dernier a dû trouver un moyen pour parler au garçon._**

 ** _\- Que lui avez-vous dit, à mon sujet ?_**

 ** _\- La vérité. Puisqu'il connait l'existence des Diables et de la tradition, je lui ai parlé de vous. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais jamais scellé de pacte avec les Démons et que j'avais préféré mettre ma confiance en vous, un Shinigami. Vous êtes aussi puissant que les Démons et vous ne cherchez pas à voler les âmes._**

 ** _\- Je ferai en sorte de préserver l'âme de Vincent, Madame._**

 ** _Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante :_**

 ** _\- Merci, Adrian. Merci, du fond du cœur._**

* * *

 ** _Vincent Phantomhive entre au Collège Weston, sur la demande de Cloudia le Shinigami trouve le moyen de se faire embaucher comme directeur de l'établissement afin de pouvoir surveiller l'adolescent. Celui-ci n'est pas dupe et souvent il se rend dans le bureau du Directeur pour parler avec le Shinigami. Les souvenirs montrent différentes conversations, certaines sur le monde de l'ombre, sur la Reine, sur Cloudia, sur les Démons, sur les Shinigamis…_**

* * *

 ** _Adrian est au chevet de Cloudia couchée sur un lit. Elle est morte de maladie en laissant derrière elle son fils aîné d'à peine quinze ans. Le Shinigami a pu recueillir son âme en personne et à présent il contemple le corps immobile. Il redresse la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Vincent entre dans la chambre, bouleversé. Ses yeux se posent sur sa mère, puis sur l'homme qui se lève._**

 ** _\- Merci, Adrian, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque de larmes contenues. Je sais qu'elle a surement été heureuse que vous, son ami, ayez été à ses côtés dans ses derniers instants._**

 ** _Undertaker hoche vaguement la tête et s'apprête à sortir. Le Comte le retient par la manche :_**

 ** _\- Restez, je vous en prie. Le travail que vous faisiez avec ma mère, j'aimerais que nous le poursuivions ensemble, si vous le voulez bien._**

 ** _\- Si tel est votre souhait, Monsieur._**

 ** _L'adolescent sourit tandis que des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Sans réfléchir, Adrian l'attire contre lui et le serre dans ses bras :_**

 ** _\- Pleurez un bon coup, ça ira mieux après._**

 ** _Tandis que tous deux partagent leur chagrin, Undertaker songe que la requête du jeune homme l'arrange. Ainsi, il pourra assurer sa sécurité et faire en sorte qu'il ne fasse pas d'alliance avec les Démons._**

* * *

 ** _La Faux scinde l'air. L'habituel Diable est son adversaire et semble beaucoup s'amuser durant ce combat. Jusqu'au moment où il déserte soudain l'impasse qui est leur champ de bataille. Adrian comprend vite la raison de cette désertion en sentant la présence d'une bonne dizaine de Démons. Il soupire en réhaussant ses lunettes :_**

 ** _\- Allons bon, m'attirer dans un traquenard et fuir comme un lâche pour laisser le sale boulot aux autres. Comme c'est original._**

* * *

 ** _Adrian entre dans le Manoir et serre sa main autour du manche de sa Faux. Il sent sa présence. Celle du Diable. Il se précipite à l'étage, le cœur battant et entre en trombe dans le bureau de Vincent. Vincent qui discute paisiblement avec le Démon. Ce dernier se tourne et adresse un sourire de vainqueur à son adversaire qui comprend immédiatement. Il n'a pas su protéger le Comte. Ce dernier ne l'a pas écouté. Ils ont scellé un pacte dans son dos ! C'était donc ça, la raison du traquenard avec les autres Démons. Le retenir assez longtemps, juste le temps qu'il ne puisse rien empêcher ! Le Démon se fait à présent appeler par son véritable nom : Samaël._**

* * *

 ** _\- Tu es complètement fou ! s'écrie Adrian. Tout ce que je t'ai dit est donc tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd ? Ne t'ai-je donc pas assez mis en garde contre les Diables ?!_**

 ** _Vincent pose les deux mains sur ses épaules :_**

 ** _\- Calme-toi. Au contraire, j'ai très bien écouté ce que tu m'as dit sur eux et j'ai cherché à tirer avantage de tout ça. Toi et moi, nous accomplissons un excellent travail, la Reine est ravie, notre famille est dans ses faveurs comme jamais. Mais tu n'es pas toujours disponible et Samaël est déjà venu me trouver plusieurs fois._**

 ** _Le Shinigami peste entre ses dents, maudissant le Démon qui a dû profiter sournoisement de chacune de ses absences._**

 ** _\- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé._**

 ** _\- Je savais que tu serais contre mon idée. Mais rends-toi compte, Adrian, avec vous deux je serai quasiment invincible !_**

 ** _\- Et qu'as-tu demandé à ce Diable ?_**

 ** _\- Son aide dans les affaires que nous devons traiter. Il n'aura mon âme qu'à plusieurs conditions : il doit bien entendu me seconder et obéir à mes ordres, ne pas me mentir, attendre que je donne naissance à un héritier et que ce dernier soit assez grand pour prendre le relai de la Maison Phantomhive, il ne doit pas non plus s'en prendre à toi en cherchant à te tuer. Il vous faudra collaborer. Je lui ai également demandé de faire en sorte que les ans qui passent ne soient pas trop visibles sur mon visage. Il est plus facile de manipuler les gens avec un beau visage, tu ne crois pas ? Pour le moment, je suis encore jeune. Je sais que ça ne durera pas, aussi lorsque j'aurais quarante ans, on m'en donnera à peine trente._**

 ** _Exaspéré, Adrian repousse Vincent et fait les cents pas dans le bureau :_**

 ** _\- Tu te rends compte que tu me demandes d'approuver ta décision, que tu as conclu ce pacte juste pour le prestige et qu'en plus tu veux que je travaille avec mon pire ennemi ?! Tu me demandes l'impossible !_**

 ** _Il sort en claquant la porte._**

* * *

 ** _Undertaker est devant la tombe de Cloudia, la chaine d'or entre ses doigts. Il ferme les yeux, découragé. Il n'a pas su respecter la volonté de Madame, il n'a pas su protéger l'âme de Vincent de l'appétit des Diables. Son pire ennemi a été malin sur ce coup-là et se moque certainement bien de lui, à l'heure actuelle._**

 ** _Il entend des bruits de pas dans son dos et n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la démarche de Vincent._**

 ** _\- Je me doutais que je te trouverai là._**

 ** _Adrian ne répond pas. Les doigts de Vincent se nouent aux siens et le Shinigami daigne tourner la tête vers lui. Le Comte a juste dix-huit ans et le regarde avec de grands yeux désolés :_**

 ** _\- On ne réécrit pas le passé, Adrian. Tu me manques, ça fait des mois que tu m'évites._**

 ** _\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?_**

 ** _\- Il me l'a dit._**

 ** _Undertaker soupire bruyamment :_**

 ** _\- Fichu Démon._**

 ** _\- S'il te plait… Je ne te demande pas d'approuver mon choix, mais il est trop tard maintenant pour revenir en arrière. Tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est avancer, se tourner vers l'avenir, tu comprends ? Et j'aimerais que tu sois là, comme avant. Tu es mon ami, ne me laisse pas tomber… C'est de toi dont je suis le plus proche._**

 ** _Le Shinigami reste silencieux. Il écoute le vent siffler dans les feuilles d'arbres et repousser ses cheveux en arrière._**

 ** _\- Il parait que tu vas bientôt te marier ?_**

 ** _\- Oui._**

 ** _Vincent sourit :_**

 ** _\- Elle est ravissante et tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant._**

 ** _Adrian retire sa main de la sienne et croise les bras. Son manteau noir claque dans le vent :_**

 ** _\- Rachel Middleford, hein…_**

 ** _\- Elle ne te plait pas ?_**

 ** _\- Si, elle convient bien à un Comte comme toi. Tu joues sur le paraitre et elle est très belle, c'est parfait._**

 ** _Vincent secoue doucement la tête :_**

 ** _\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais jaloux. Rachel est normale, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas au courant pour les créatures de la nuit, qu'elle ne sache pas tout de mes missions, qu'elle reste loin de ces sombres histoires. Sa normalité, j'en ai besoin. Autant que j'ai besoin de toi._**

 ** _\- Et besoin du Démon._**

 ** _\- Je lui ai déjà ordonné de ne rien lui révéler. Déteste-moi si tu veux, mais promets que tu n'iras rien dire à ma fiancée._**

 ** _\- Je serai muet comme une tombe._**

 ** _Le Comte observe son ami et hoche la tête pour lui-même._**

* * *

 ** _Le mariage de Vincent et Rachel. Undertaker est là. Il offre la montre à gousset à Vincent qui lui adresse un sourire radieux._**

* * *

 ** _Vincent retrouve Adrian dans son bureau. C'est le jour du mariage, les invités sont encore dans le jardin en compagnie de Rachel._**

 ** _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_**

 ** _Le Shinigami se tourne vers lui. Avec des gestes lents, il retire ses lunettes :_**

 ** _\- Je songe à accepter de revenir travailler avec toi, à supporter ce Démon. Néanmoins, je veux quelque chose en échange._**

 ** _\- Tout ce que tu veux ! répond le Comte. Tout ce que tu veux, du moment que tu reviens !_**

 ** _Undertaker s'approche. Vincent fixe les yeux de son ami. Il les a toujours trouvés magnifiques._**

 ** _\- Ce que je veux, c'est toi. Une nuit avec toi et tu sais parfaitement ce que j'entends par là. On ne sortira pas boire un verre._**

 ** _\- Je viens de me marier !_**

 ** _Il réalise soudain en rougissant que ce n'était peut-être pas la première phrase à sortir. Une autre personne aurait protesté en disant « non » ou en faisant remarquer que ce n'était pas bien vu du tout que deux personnes d'un même sexe puissent songer à partager un lit. Depuis longtemps, il connait les sentiments du Shinigami à son égard et il réalise qu'il n'a pas envie de refuser. Il pourrait. Pour la forme, faire remarquer que ce n'est pas du tout conventionnel. Un Shinigami et un humain n'ont rien à faire ensemble. Encore moins deux hommes ensemble. Mais il ne joue pas avec les règles de tout le monde et Adrian ne lui demande qu'une nuit…_**

 ** _\- D'accord. Pas tout de suite, je ne peux pas m'amuser à déserter le lit conjugal. Attends un peu, quelques jours. Ou trouvons un endroit où nous retrouver en journée, si tu préfères, ça sera peut-être moins risqué, ou alors…_**

 ** _Le Shinigami l'interrompt en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres :_**

 ** _\- Du calme. Tu es sincère et j'apprécie. J'ai proposé ce marché pour savoir ce que tu répondrais et j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Ce ne serait pas correct envers ta femme que tu la trompe. Elle ne mérite pas ça, Vincent._**

 ** _Il retire sa main et réarrange les cheveux noirs du Comte :_**

 ** _\- Et je ne pourrais plus la regarder en face, elle a le droit de t'avoir tout à elle. Je te remercie pour ta franchise. Ne m'en veux pas, je vais déserter pour aujourd'hui, j'ai du travail, mais je serai là demain, à tes côtés, comme tu le voulais._**

 ** _Pris de court, Vincent suit du regard le Shinigami qui se dirige vers la sortie. Il le retient par le poignet avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la porte :_**

 ** _\- Attends._**

 ** _A son tour surpris, Adrian laisse le Comte le saisir par le col et faire taire toutes ses interrogations d'un baiser. Il profite de ces instants volés pour serrer le Comte dans ses bras._** ** _Les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, Vincent sourit en caressant une joue de son ami :_**

 ** _\- Je te le devais bien, celui-là._**

* * *

Le visage cramoisi, Ciel n'en croit pas ses yeux. Sebastian ne dit pas un mot et regarde les souvenirs en dissimulant ses émotions. William tente de garder son habituel visage impassible, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de fixer lui aussi la lanterne cinématique. Affaibli, Undertaker a un genou à terre, le corps toujours transpercé, une flaque sombre de sang s'agrandit un peu plus à chaque seconde sous lui.

* * *

 ** _Le Shinigami laisse Vincent sortir du bureau et rejoindre son épouse et ses invités. Pendant un moment, il reste immobile, un doigt posé contre sa lèvre inférieure, pensif. Il réfléchit._**

 ** _Soudain, il s'anime, sort dans le couloir et interpelle le Démon qui surveille discrètement les invités :_**

 ** _\- Toi, faut qu'on parle._**

 ** _\- J'ai pas le temps. Il faut que je surveille tout ce petit monde, ordre du Maître. Et j'ai un nom, tu sais._**

 ** _\- Quand la fête sera finie et que tu pourras disposer, rejoints moi aux Pompes Funèbres. Seul. Et ne dis pas au Comte où tu vas._**

 ** _Intéressé, Samaël l'observe en haussant un sourcil :_**

 ** _\- En voilà des mystères. Tu comptes m'attirer dans ta boutique et m'enfermer dans un cercueil ?_**

 ** _\- Non, je veux passer un contrat avec toi._**

* * *

 _La suite des souvenirs sera publiée... lundi._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu ! Du coup, voici la suite des souvenirs d'Undertaker ! J'avais d'ailleurs adoré écrire tous ces passages._

* * *

 ** _Curieux, Samaël observe la boutique des Pompes Funèbres, passant un doigt sur un cercueil, examinant les poignées, les planches en bois, les pots de vernis :_**

 ** _\- C'est une bonne couverture que tu as trouvée pour avoir des informations, commente-il en tapotant du doigt contre un bécher. Et pour un faux Croque-Mort, je trouve que tu évolues bien dans les hautes sphères._**

 ** _\- Serait-ce de l'admiration que j'entends dans ta voix, Diable ? rétorque Adrian en ouvrant le pan de mur qui dissimule ses appartements._**

 ** _\- Non, juste de la curiosité. Depuis des siècles, je te connais en tant que maudit Shinigami qui massacre mes semblables et j'ai été surpris de te voir si à l'aise avec la noblesse humaine._**

 ** _Il entre dans le salon privé du Shinigami qui répond simplement :_**

 ** _\- Autrefois, bien avant d'être ce que je suis, bien avant que tu me connaisses, j'étais un Prince. Il y a des choses que l'on n'oublie pas, même lorsque les siècles s'écoulent. Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour parler de mon passé._**

 ** _Sans y être invité, le Diable prend place dans le fauteuil le plus confortable de la pièce :_**

 ** _\- Exact. Tu dis vouloir passer un contrat avec moi. Je t'écoute, expose-moi tes raisons et je réfléchirai à ta demande._**

 ** _Adrian s'accoude au manteau de sa cheminée :_**

 ** _\- Le pacte qui te lie à Vincent, je suppose qu'il se terminera quand tu auras dévoré son âme._**

 ** _\- Evidemment ! Je ne passe pas des contrats avec les humains pour simplement les aider._**

 ** _Les yeux jaunes-verts luisent doucement derrière les verres des lunettes tandis qu'il les pose sur le Démon :_**

 ** _\- Quel est ton prix pour laisser son âme tranquille, Diable ?_**

 ** _Samaël éclate de rire. Il tape du poing sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, hilare :_**

 ** _\- C'est donc ça ! Tu hais tellement le fait que j'ai réussi à pactiser avec lui !_**

 ** _Undertaker attend patiemment que son interlocuteur se calme. Riant encore, le Démon se lève et s'approche à son tour de la cheminée. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour allumer un feu dans l'âtre :_**

 ** _\- L'âme de ton cher Vincent est perdue pour toi, Shinigami. Même si tu proposais la tienne en échange, je ne pourrais te la prendre. Aucun Démon ne peut avaler l'âme d'un Shinigami, ce serait comme absorber un poison mortel._**

 ** _\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de mettre mon âme dans la balance._**

 ** _\- Le contrat qui me lie au Comte est tout ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant pour moi. Il doit respecter notre accord, comme je dois le respecter. Je dévorerai son âme parce que c'est ainsi que ça doit se passer, même moi je ne peux pas revenir en arrière sur ce point. Sauf si tu trouves un moyen de contourner ce petit problème et que tu me proposes bien mieux._**

 ** _Un rictus étire ses lèvres. Le Shinigami soutient son regard :_**

 ** _\- Tu es certainement capable de fusionner son âme à la tienne._**

 ** _Le Démon écarquille légèrement les yeux :_**

 ** _\- Oui, c'est vrai. Ce serait une façon de préserver la sienne. Mais je n'aurais pas mon repas et tu ne retrouverais pas ton Vincent adoré pour autant._**

 ** _\- Sauf si de mon côté je fusionne sa lanterne cinématique à la tienne, Diable. Les souvenirs et l'âme seront alors mélangés aux tiens._**

 ** _Cette fois-ci, Samaël fronce les sourcils :_**

 ** _\- Tu es fou. Pourquoi j'accepterais une chose pareille ? Non seulement je perdrais mon dîner et en plus il sera une part de moi, je serai obligé de me coltiner ses souvenirs ! Je perdrais mon identité actuelle pour devenir un Démon humanisé par Vincent ! Je serai à la fois lui et moi ! Et si ça doit arriver, qui te dit que le Comte sera ravi d'être avec moi ? A quel moment tu t'es dit que cette idée était assez bonne pour que tu m'en parles ?_**

 ** _Il se dirige vers la porte :_**

 ** _\- Tu n'as rien à me proposer en échange de cette grotesque demande._**

 ** _Le Shinigami le devance et lui barre la route, le regard flamboyant :_**

 ** _\- En es-tu sûr ?_**

 ** _Intéressé, le Diable s'arrête et met les mains sur ses hanches, interrogateur._**

 ** _\- Je te connais assez pour savoir quelles sont tes âmes préférées. A la place de celle de Vincent, tu pourrais avoir celle de son héritier._**

 ** _\- Tu n'es pas sérieux… Il n'a même pas d'enfant !_**

 ** _\- Mais il compte bien en avoir un. C'est la tradition dans cette famille et ça fait d'ailleurs partie de ton contrat avec lui, tu ne peux pas lui voler son âme tant qu'il n'a pas un héritier._**

 ** _Samaël plisse les yeux :_**

 ** _\- Tu lui ferais ça ? Tu es prêt à sacrifier une petite âme innocente pour le sauver lui ?_**

 ** _\- Sans hésiter. Il nous faudra faire preuve de patience, que l'enfant arrive et que tu puisses l'avoir._**

 ** _Un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur les lèvres du Diable :_**

 ** _\- C'est un Phantomhive, il passera un pacte, c'est quasiment inné chez eux. Un enfant n'aura pas l'intelligence d'un adulte, le contrat sera facile à remplir, peut-être en seulement quelques heures…_**

 ** _Il fait claquer sa langue dans sa bouche, imaginant déjà la saveur de cette âme sacrifiée alors qu'elle n'est même pas encore arrivée. Les enfants entre dix et quinze ans sont les meilleurs. L'âme du Comte est déjà intéressante, les Hommes qui se laissent aller à la noirceur ont un petit goût qui n'est pas déplaisant et c'est ce qu'il préfère… après celle des enfants._**

 ** _\- Tu commences à m'intéresser, Shinigami. Mais l'âme de l'héritier n'est pas un prix suffisant. Elle ne vaut pas le coup de fusionner avec Vincent et de renoncer à son âme._**

 ** _Adrian serre les dents :_**

 ** _\- Que te faut-il de plus ?_**

 ** _Le Démon pivote sur ses pieds et balaye le salon du regard en quête d'une idée. Ses yeux se posent sur la Faux recourbée appuyée contre le mur. Il retourne vers le fauteuil, le contourne en réfléchissant, puis revient face à son adversaire :_**

 ** _\- Pourquoi as-tu hérité du nom de Shinigami de Légende, dis-moi ?_**

 ** _Undertaker retient son souffle en l'observant derrière ses lunettes :_**

 ** _\- Parce que j'ai tué des milliers de Démons, entre autres, et que je suis le tout premier Shinigami à avoir existé._**

 ** _\- Renonce à tes devoirs de Shinigami._**

 ** _\- Quoi ?_**

 ** _Samaël le toise, son regard rouge étincèle :_**

 ** _\- La fusion de mon âme avec celle de Vincent, la fusion de nos souvenirs, je les accepte à la condition que dans quelques années tu m'offres l'âme de son héritier sur un plateau et que tu renonces à être un Shinigami à partir de maintenant. Tu ne pourras plus récolter les âmes et tu ne pourras plus traquer les miens._**

 ** _Les yeux d'Adrian coulissent vers sa Faux. Pourtant, il n'hésite pas. Il glisse la main dans son manteau et en sort le carnet où sont notées les âmes à récupérer :_**

 ** _\- D'accord. J'accepte le contrat. Aucun de nous ne devra en parler au Comte, par contre._**

 ** _\- Evidemment. Ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt, rétorque le Démon. Débarrasse-toi de tes accessoires de Shinigami et je scelle le contrat._**

 ** _Adrian s'approche du feu et jette son carnet dans les flammes. Il lève la main et retire ses lunettes._**

 ** _\- Je suis bon prince, ricane le Démon, tu peux garder ta Faux si tu veux puisqu'elle est à présent inutile. Donne-moi ça._**

 ** _A contrecœur, le Shinigami laisse son ennemi lui prendre les lunettes des mains et les examiner. Le Diable observe la monture, puis la petite chaîne qui relie les deux branches._**

 ** _\- D'où ça vient ? Tu ne l'avais pas, avant, dit-il en décrochant la chainette._**

 ** _\- Un présent de Vincent, il avait peur que je perde mes lunettes quand il faut se battre._**

 ** _\- Comme c'est charmant… se moque Samaël en les brisant dans sa main._**

 ** _Adrian frémit en entendant le craquement des verres et de la monture, puis voit les débris être jetés dans la cheminée avec son carnet dont il ne reste déjà plus grand-chose._**

 ** _\- Evite de bouger, sauf si tu veux avoir encore plus mal._**

 ** _La chaînette est soudain plaquée en diagonale sur son visage, barrant sa joue droite et remontant jusqu'à l'arcade sourcilière gauche en passant sur son œil. D'instinct, il ferme les paupières et s'en félicite en sentant sa chair brûler._**

 ** _\- Faut-il que tu sois désespéré pour accepter un tel marché, susurre le Démon dans son dos en enfonçant plus profondément le lien métallique._**

 ** _Un gémissement franchit les lèvres du Shinigami. La brûlure est insoutenable mais il tient bon, il ne va pas laisser Samaël trouver une nouvelle raison de se moquer de lui._**

 ** _\- Dommage que ton âme soit un poison pour moi, sinon elle aurait été savoureuse, continue l'autre dans un murmure._**

 ** _La brûlure est aussi coupante qu'une lame de rasoir. Le sang coule, la peau fume. Il a la sensation que l'autre essaye de lui scinder la tête en deux. Le métal incrusté dans son visage se met à fondre et coule dans le sillon de la plaie. Une larme pointe au coin de ses paupières et se perd dans le sang maculant son visage._**

 ** _Le métal en fusion finit par disparaitre, laissant une plaie profonde, béante, carbonisée et un œil borgne._**

 ** _\- Vraiment dommage, soupire le Démon en quittant le salon. Tu aurais réellement un goût exquis._**

 ** _Adrian reste silencieux. Une fois seul, il se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil et enfouit son visage balafré entre ses mains tremblantes._**

* * *

 ** _Vincent bondit sur ses pieds en voyant Adrian entrer dans son bureau avec une longue cicatrice en travers du visage et un pansement sur l'œil :_**

 ** _\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?!_**

 ** _Undertaker agite la main comme pour effacer sa question :_**

 ** _\- Un accident._**

 ** _\- Ton œil…_**

 ** _\- Je guérirai, ça ira._**

 ** _Il ne ment pas, malgré sa démission, il reste un Shinigami par nature et cicatrise aussi vite que les Diables. La cicatrice est moche, mais elle était pire dans la nuit. Quant à son œil, il retrouvera ses facultés en quelques jours._**

* * *

 ** _Le Comte Phantomhive n'est pas dupe, il a compris qu'Adrian lui cache quelque chose. Profitant d'un soir où Rachel, enceinte de huit mois, s'est couchée tôt, il prend la direction des Pompes Funèbres. Penché sur son établi, en train de peindre un cercueil en noir, Undertaker lève les yeux vers lui._**

 ** _\- Il est tard, pour une visite._**

 ** _\- Mais pas pour une discussion._**

 ** _Le Croque Mort pose son pinceau et s'essuie les mains en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Les deux hommes passent dans les appartements privés. Undertaker lui sert un thé et s'assoit sur une chaise, en face de son invité. Ce dernier laisse la boisson refroidir :_**

 ** _\- Tu me dissimules quelque chose, Adrian. Depuis mon mariage, ce qui veut dire que ça fait deux ans que tu fais des cachotteries._**

 ** _Undertaker sourit en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et croise les jambes :_**

 ** _\- Monsieur le Comte n'a pas les yeux dans sa poche._**

 ** _\- Au moins, tu ne nie pas. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?_**

 ** _\- Je ne peux pas._**

 ** _\- C'est curieux parce que notre ami commun me sort à peu près le même genre de réponse._**

 ** _Le Shinigami appuie sa joue contre son poing :_**

 ** _\- Tiens donc…_**

 ** _Le Comte prend sa tasse et souffle sur la boisson chaude, avant de boire une gorgée._**

 ** _\- Adrian, tu me prends pour un idiot ?_**

 ** _\- Loin de moi cette idée._**

 ** _Vincent le regarde par-dessus sa tasse :_**

 ** _\- Autrefois, tu t'absentais pour ta récolte des âmes. Tu as soudain cessé ces absences, si tu n'es pas au Manoir, je sais que tu es ici. Tu es arrivé un jour avec ton visage massacré et ça n'a jamais guéri complètement puisque tu as encore la cicatrice. Je me souviens parfaitement de nos discussions lorsque je venais dans ton bureau, au Collège, tu m'as expliqué que toutes tes blessures disparaissaient sans laisser de traces, sauf quand l'attaque provenait d'un Démon. Ce jour-là, tu m'as montré celle que tu portais au cou._**

 ** _Le sourire du Croque Mort s'efface lentement. Le Comte repose son thé, se lève et contourne la table. Il pose les deux mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise d'Adrian :_**

 ** _\- Donc, c'est un Démon qui a massacré ton visage._**

 ** _\- Vincent…_**

 ** _Le Comte le coupe en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres :_**

 ** _\- Ne me mens pas. C'est un Démon qui t'a fait cette balafre ?_**

 ** _Undertaker acquiesce._**

 ** _\- Est-ce que c'est Samaël ?_**

 ** _\- Vincent, s'il te plait ! proteste Adrian en repoussant sa main._**

 ** _\- Réponds moi, sinon j'irais le trouver lui et je lui ordonnerai de me dire la vérité ! Je préfèrerai que ce soit toi, mon ami, qui me parle !_**

 ** _Le Shinigami soutient son regard. Le Comte Phantomhive ne plaisante pas et sait comment lui soutirer des informations. Il opine une nouvelle fois du chef :_**

 ** _\- Oui, c'est lui._**

 ** _\- Je lui avais donné l'ordre de ne pas te faire du mal, alors pourquoi… ?_**

 ** _\- Pose une autre question. Celle-ci, je ne peux pas te répondre. Pas aujourd'hui._**

 ** _Vincent écarte les mèches de cheveux qui dissimule en partie la plaie et l'observe :_**

 ** _\- Tu ne t'absentes plus, tu ne te bats plus avec ta Faux, tu ne portes plus tes lunettes… Aurais-tu quitté le clan des Shinigami ?_**

 ** _\- Oui, avoue le renégat à contrecœur._**

 ** _\- Pourquoi ?_**

 ** _\- Autre question, je ne peux pas répondre directement._**

 ** _\- Il y a un lien entre ta désertion et le Démon ?_**

 ** _Lentement, Adrian hoche la tête._**

 ** _\- Il t'a forcé à déserter ?_**

 ** _\- Non. C'est une… décision… que nous avons prise ensemble._**

 ** _\- Mais pour quelle raison ?_**

 ** _\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Un jour, tu sauras, pas aujourd'hui._**

 ** _Vincent écarquille soudain les yeux et recule en lâchant les mèches de son ami._**

 ** _\- Tu ne peux pas m'en parler… parce que tu as fait un pacte avec lui !_**

 ** _Le Croque Mort soupire et se passe une main lasse sur le visage._**

 ** _\- Un pacte… Que t'a-t-il donné en échange de ta désertion ?_**

 ** _\- Je ne peux pas te le dire non plus._**

 ** _Déboussolé, le Comte le regarde sans comprendre. Il ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il disait, il a lancé l'idée du pacte au hasard et son ami ne dément pas ! Pire, il confirme l'idée !_**

 ** _\- Adrian…_**

 ** _Le Shinigami se redresse brusquement et le plaque contre un mur :_**

 ** _\- Arrête avec tes questions ! Tu es le premier à avoir pactisé avec un Démon, Vincent, et tu sais parfaitement que tu ne peux pas le briser facilement. Oui, j'ai passé un accord avec ce maudit Diable et tu n'étais pas censé le savoir. Les termes qui me lient à lui font que je ne peux pas tout te dire, tu en sais même déjà trop ! Je t'ai dit ce que je pouvais parce que tu me l'as demandé, alors je te demande en retour de ne plus jamais revenir sur ce sujet et de ne pas en parler avec lui !_**

 ** _Incrédule, Vincent dévisage son ami :_**

 ** _\- Tu détestes les Démons… murmure-t-il. Tu les as toujours haïs, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à commettre ce geste… ?_**

 ** _\- J'ai dit : plus de questions ! Tu es peut-être le Comte qui balance des ordres à droite et à gauche et qui a l'habitude que tout le monde s'écrase devant toi pour te satisfaire, mais je ne suis pas ton larbin ! Tu n'as pas à exiger que je te réponde, tu n'as pas à me forcer !_**

 ** _Il le relâche et se détourne. Le Comte croise les bras sur le torse :_**

 ** _\- Une dernière question, s'il te plait. Réponds-moi, si tu le peux. Si tu ne peux pas, je ne te forcerais pas._**

 ** _Exaspéré, le Shinigami se tourne à nouveau vers lui :_**

 ** _\- Juste une._**

 ** _\- C'est à cause de moi que tu as conclu ce pacte ? Pour me protéger ou quelque chose dans cette idée ?_**

 ** _\- Disons qu'il y a un rapport avec toi. Ça suffit maintenant. Rentre chez toi, je t'en prie, et n'aborde plus jamais ce maudit sujet._**

 ** _Il se détourne du Comte et commence à éteindre les lumières, signifiant par là qu'il l'invite vivement à s'en aller. Vincent Phantomhive le percute soudain. Surpris par l'impact, le Shinigami se laisse tomber sur le tapis devant la cheminée en l'entrainant dans sa chute._**

 ** _\- Vinc… ?_**

 ** _Le Comte le bâillonne d'un baiser. Adrian lui attrape les épaules et le repousse juste assez pour pouvoir parler :_**

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?_**

 ** _\- Je suis le Noble du Mal, Adrian, répond l'intéressé avec un séduisant sourire. Et je suis terriblement égoïste aussi. Rachel ne suffit pas à m'écarter des Ténèbres, j'y succombe un peu plus chaque jour, même si je l'aime, même si j'aime déjà l'enfant qui grandit dans son ventre._**

 ** _\- Rentre…_**

 ** _Vincent fait non de la tête et commence à défaire son vêtement :_**

 ** _\- Adrian, j'ai une liste de péchés déjà longue comme le bras. Des dizaines de fois, tu aurais pu te détourner de moi parce que je ne t'ai pas écouté, parce que j'ai agi comme je le voulais, malgré tes sages conseils. Pourtant, tu es resté… Et quand tu t'en vas, même si c'est juste pour rentrer chez toi, tu me manques._**

 ** _Le Shinigami soupire et regarde le plafond, la gorge nouée._**

 ** _\- Et ce soir, malgré quelques questions restées sans réponses, tu viens de m'apprendre que tu avais conclu un marché avec ton pire ennemi, pour moi. Pour moi ! Le pacte est gravé dans ta chair et tu as renoncé à ce que tu étais._**

 ** _\- Vincent, tais-toi et rentre avant de faire encore une bêtise. Ecoute un de mes « sages conseils », pour une fois._**

 ** _Le Comte rit :_**

 ** _\- Je t'ai dit que je ne t'écoutais pas justement._**

 ** _Il attrape une main du Croque Mort et embrasse la paume :_**

 ** _\- Laisse-moi rester avec toi, cette nuit. J'en ai envie. Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Rachel a l'habitude que je déserte pour des missions, elle ne sera pas surprise de me voir rentrer tard ou au petit matin._**

 ** _\- Qui te dit que j'ai envie que tu restes ?_**

 ** _\- Tu ne m'as pas encore propulsé contre le mur._**

 ** _\- Oh, pardon, je peux remédier à ça._**

 ** _Un instant plus tard, Vincent est plaqué à nouveau contre le mur, les poignets solidement maintenues par son ami._**

 ** _\- Pour la dernière fois : rentre chez toi._**

 ** _\- Je ne rentrerai que si tu dis, sans mentir, que tu ne veux pas de moi._**

 ** _\- Tu es vraiment impossible, soupire le Shinigami. Et manipulateur._**

 ** _Un grand sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du Comte qui ne rentrera chez lui que le lendemain matin._**

* * *

 ** _Des baisers furtifs échangés discrètement au détour des couloirs du Manoir. De temps à autre, une visite nocturne du Comte Phantomhive aux Pompes Funèbres pour retrouver Undertaker._**

* * *

 ** _Avec une joie non feinte, Vincent met son fils, un nouveau-né d'à peine quelques jours dans les bras d'Adrian :_**

 ** _\- Il s'appelle Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive._**

 ** _Et tandis que le Shinigami berce maladroitement l'enfant, il se rappelle du pacte passé avec le Démon._**

* * *

 ** _Ciel grandit. Son innocence est préservée, Vincent a interdit à Samaël de s'approcher de son fils sans son autorisation. Il ne rend pas souvent visite à Undertaker aux Pompes Funèbres, préférant prendre soin de sa femme et de son fils. Les baisers volés aux détours des couloirs sont plus fréquents. Des regards complices échangés._**

* * *

 ** _Les années passent. Vincent garde un beau visage. A trente ans, il parait en avoir tout juste vingt. Et Ciel a dix ans._**

 ** _Le Démon se tourne vers Undertaker :_**

 ** _\- J'ai vu le gosse de loin, son âme me convient. Pimente là un peu pour qu'elle ait un peu plus de saveurs._**

 ** _\- Comment je pimente une âme ?_**

 ** _\- La peur, la torture… Tu trouveras bien une idée._**

 ** _Les deux créatures se toisent. Adrian acquiesce sèchement :_**

 ** _\- Je m'en occupe._**

 ** _Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il sait que le Comte Phantomhive s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis. Avec facilité, le Croque-Mort entre en contact avec un groupe spécialisé dans de sombres rituels. Il leur propose d'invoquer un Démon qui leur donnera la force et le pouvoir de vaincre le Chien de la Reine. Pour ce faire, ils ont besoin de sacrifier des enfants. Pourquoi pas celui du Comte justement ? Sachant que le Vincent doit justement s'absenter, il leur donne la date de son absence pour programmer l'enlèvement du garçon, les domestiques et sa mère ne sauront pas le protéger. Ils n'auront plus qu'à emmener le mioche avec eux, à sacrifier un autre mioche pour invoquer le Démon et le fils Phantomhive servira certainement de dessert. Il a été précis sur ce point : il ne faut pas que Ciel soit sacrifié en premier._**

 ** _Mais Adrian a sous-estimé la noirceur dans le cœur des Hommes…_**

* * *

 ** _Undertaker rentre du cimetière. Il pose sa pelle contre un mur et voit avec étonnement un papier plié sur son bureau._**

 _« Je suis rentré plus tôt pour te faire une surprise, tu n'étais pas là pour une fois. J'espère te voir ce soir. Vincent »._

 ** _Tétanisé, le corps soudain aussi glacé que le cadavre qu'il vient d'enterrer, le Croque-Mort relit le mot._**

 ** _\- Non !_**

 ** _Vincente est chez lui ! Aujourd'hui ! Le jour où…_**

 ** _Adrian attrape sa Faux dissimulée dans son cercueil-bureau sans réfléchir et se précipite au Manoir Phantomhive._**

* * *

 ** _Le Manoir est désert à son arrivée et l'odeur de la mort plane. Un feu a été allumé et embrasera bientôt toute la demeure, mais il a encore le temps. Sans hésiter, il entre dans la maison. L'odeur de la mort est partout. Les hommes sont venus comme prévu et ils sont tombés sur le Comte. Leur envie de vengeance a été plus forte, ils ont décidé de l'abattre avec sa famille. Et le Démon n'était pas là, le Comte l'avait envoyé en mission ailleurs, il n'a pas eu le temps de l'appeler pour se protéger. Undertaker enjambe le Majordome étendu sur le sol._**

 ** _\- Par ici ! l'appelle le Démon._**

 ** _Adrian suit la voix et trouve le Diable debout entre le corps de Rachel et Vincent inconscient sur le sol._**

 ** _\- Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps, commente le Démon. Si tu veux qu'on fusionne, c'est maintenant._**

 ** _\- Où est Ciel ?_**

 ** _\- Il a été emmené comme prévu._**

 ** _Le Shinigami resserre la prise de sa main autour du manche de sa Faux et s'approche du Comte. Le Démon et lui ont déjà discuté avec précision de la façon de procéder. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il plante la pointe de sa Faux dans l'épaule du Démon et libère la lanterne cinématique, puis fait la même chose sur Vincent. Tandis que les souvenirs s'échappent, le Démon s'approche du visage de celui qui a été son Maître et prélève son âme en résistant à son envie de la dévorer. Il tressaille lorsque le Shinigami, dans un gracieux geste précis, sans trembler, fusionne les deux lanternes. A contrecœur, il fait de même avec l'âme du mortel et gémit en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Le corps de Vincent Phantomhive n'est plus qu'une enveloppe vide. La lanterne fusionnée disparait tandis que le Démon ferme les yeux. Son apparence se modifie sous le regard d'Undertaker qui lui prend le bras :_**

 ** _\- Il faut partir d'ici._**

 ** _Les deux créatures quittent le Manoir en flammes._**

* * *

 ** _Le Démon observe sa nouvelle forme humaine officielle, puis se tourne vers le Croque-Mort. Celui-ci soutient son regard plein de reproches :_**

 ** _\- Tu as négocié l'âme de mon fils avant même sa naissance !_**

 ** _\- Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais pas tout te dire._**

 ** _\- Et je meurs d'envie de la dévorer._**

 ** _Adrian range sa Faux dans sa cachette :_**

 ** _\- Le rituel pour appeler le Démon aura lieu dans trois jours. Tu as le temps de t'habituer à ce que tu es à présent._**

 ** _\- Tu es cruel de me faire ça !_**

 ** _\- Autant que toi quand tu as décidé de ne pas prendre mes conseils en compte._**

* * *

 ** _Les doigts du Démon soulèvent les mèches qui dissimulent les yeux du Croque-Mort et les lui ramène en arrière. Le regard rouge se perd dans celui jaune-vert étincelant du Shinigami dont le sourire semble greffé sur ses lèvres._**

 ** _\- Il n'a rien dit concernant le fait que tu ressemblais étrangement à son père ?_**

 ** _\- Rien. J'ai prétexté prendre une forme adaptée pour jouer les Majordomes. Il a dû penser que ça rendait bien et surement ne veut-il pas avouer que ça le rassure de me voir avec un visage familier._**

 ** _\- Son orgueil doit lui dicter de ne rien t'en dire, tu risquerais de le prendre pour un morveux pleurnichard._**

 ** _Un soupir franchit les lèvres du Démon. Undertaker éclate soudain de rire :_**

 ** _\- Dire que tu es à présent réduit au rôle d'un serviteur ! Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être le sous-fifre du chien de garde de la reine ?_**

 ** _Ecoeuré, le concerné repousse le Croque Mort. Celui-ci pouffe dans la manche de son vêtement trop grand en l'imaginant en train de nettoyer le Manoir, préparer les repas, habiller le comte, se mettre à genoux devant lui pour lui mettre ses chaussures. Oui, le Démon va passer beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Ciel… Beaucoup de temps…_**

 ** _\- Quel nom est ton nom à présent ?_**

 ** _\- Sebastian, répond la Créature à contrecœur._**

 ** _Undertaker explose de rire. L'autre soupire à nouveau en sachant parfaitement la source de cette hilarité. Le sale gosse lui a donné le nom de son chien._**

 ** _Sebastian lui plonge dessus et le plaque contre le mur :_**

 ** _\- Et toi, tu penses que tu aurais fait mieux, à sa place ? Quel nom m'aurais-tu donné ?_**

 ** _Le Croque mort lève sa main aux ongles noirs et la pose sur sa joue en susurrant :_**

 ** _\- Tu le sais parfaitement. Vincent._**

* * *

 _Voilà ! Demain, je vous poste les deux fins qui ont été écrites pour cette fic :)  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Comme je vous l'avais expliqué dans un chapitre précédent, cette fic a le privilège d'avoir deux fins différentes !  
Voici la première fin donc. **_

_**Attention, il y a eu un beug sur les liens envoyés par fanfic... c'est corrigé, mais ça a pris du temps.**_

* * *

Sebastian ne peut plus attendre. Les souvenirs défilent, c'est bientôt la fin pour le Shinigami. Il se précipite alors que tout le monde regarde encore l'écran, repousse William et arrache la Faux du corps d'Undertaker qui s'affaisse contre lui.

\- Adrian…

La plaie est profonde, il est peut-être intervenu trop tard. Le Shinigami tourne brièvement les yeux vers Will qui se contente de ramasser sa Faux sans chercher à attaquer le Démon, puis reporte son attention sur le Majordome qui s'accroupit et qui lui soutient le buste.

Le visage de Ciel a changé de couleur plus d'une fois devant tout ce qu'il a vu : la gêne, la colère, la compassion, la peur, l'incompréhension. Et c'est la fureur qui l'emporte :

\- Sebastian !

Il arrache son cache œil, dévoilant sa pupille marquée du sceau du pacte qui le lie au Diable en noir :

\- Il m'a trahi ! Achève-le ! Ensuite on s'occupera de ton cas ! Tu m'as menti !

A sa grande surprise, un rictus nait sur les lèvres du Démon :

\- Je n'ai pas menti, Maître, vous n'avez juste jamais posé les bonnes questions.

\- NE JOUE PAS SUR LES MOTS ! crache l'adolescent avec fureur. TUE-LE !

\- Comme il vous plaira…

\- Maintenant ! N'essaye pas de tricher !

Le regard du Démon s'allume de rouge, il toise le jeune Comte avant de tourner la tête vers Adrian. Ce dernier lève une main froide et caresse la joue de Vincent, avant d'acquiescer.

La mâchoire de Ciel menace de se décrocher lorsqu'il voit son Majordome embrasser le Croque-Mort sur la bouche. Les joues brûlantes, il s'avance :

\- Je t'ai dit de le tuer ! Pas de… de faire ça !

Le bras de Will barre la route de l'adolescent pour l'empêcher d'approcher du couple. Le bras d'Adrian retombe mollement au sol et Sebastian bascule à son tour à terre, tout en gardant le Shinigami contre lui. Un frémissement parcourt le corps du Démon qui ne bouge plus ensuite.

\- Sebastian !

Il repousse le Shinigami et se précipite vers le Majordome. Un léger sourire flotte sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Le Comte n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est parce qu'il tient Undertaker dans ses bras ou s'il s'agit d'une dernière moquerie qui lui est adressé parce qu'il ne peut plus lui donner des ordres.

\- Sebastian ! Je t'ordonne de te relever ! Sebastian !

A nouveau, Will écarte Ciel :

\- C'est inutile, le Démon est mort.

\- C'est impossible ! crie l'adolescent. Il n'a pas le droit !

\- Vous étiez si concentré sur votre colère que vous n'avez pas regardé les derniers souvenirs, rétorque calmement le Shinigami. La lanterne s'est arrêtée, mais je peux vous les montrer une dernière fois, si vous souhaitez comprendre.

Hébété, le garçon regarde William. Il veut lui crier de disparaitre. Que son père n'a pas le droit de mourir une deuxième fois. Qu'il ne veut pas rester tout seul ! Mais une part de lui veut comprendre.

\- Montrez-moi !

La créature hoche la tête, réajuste ses lunettes et rembobine le fils des souvenirs du Croque Mort :

* * *

 ** _\- Il ne te pardonnera pas et te tuera._**

 ** _\- Un mortel ne peut pas tuer un Shinigami._**

 ** _\- Mais un Démon, si ! Il m'en donnera l'ordre, je le sais, tu le sais !_**

 ** _Undertaker embrasse soudain le Majordome pour le faire taire, puis murmure contre ses lèvres :_**

 ** _\- Alors faisons en sorte que tu ne puisses pas respecter cet ordre quand il te le donnera._**

 ** _\- Je refuse que tu meures, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser derrière._**

 ** _\- Tu as un contrat avec Ciel._**

 ** _Le Démon fronce les sourcils :_**

 ** _\- Ecoute moi bien, idiot de Shinigami. Pour une fois, je suis totalement en accord avec ma part démoniaque. Moi, Vincent, je n'ai pas envie de te voir mort et de rester seul. Et Sebastian reconnait que ne plus te voir et ne plus t'affronter serait d'un ennui profond. J'ai peut-être une idée, écoute-moi. Je ne sais pas si elle va fonctionner, mais c'est notre seule chance._**

 ** _Undertaker écoute, puis secoue doucement la tête :_**

 ** _\- Trop idyllique… Quand il est furieux, Ciel se laisse parfois emporter. C'est toi qui me l'a dit, il a tué de sang-froid le baron Kelvin alors que ce dernier aurait pu le renseigner._**

 ** _Un silence de plomb pèse entre eux deux. Adrian pose son front contre l'épaule de son amant :_**

 ** _\- Nous subissons peut-être les conséquences de nos actes…_**

 ** _\- Donne-moi ton âme ! lance soudain Vincent._**

 ** _\- Hein ?_**

 ** _Le Démon lui redresse le menton et rive ses yeux aux siens :_**

 ** _\- Cède-moi ton âme, Adrian. En échange de celle de Ciel. Mon fils aura accompli sa vengeance, les gens responsables de ses malheurs mourront avec toi. Mais je fais partie de ces gens puisque c'est même moi qui ait mis le pacte en place, avec toi !_**

 ** _Undertaker écarquille les yeux :_**

 ** _\- Je pensais que tu dévorerais son âme une fois que je serai mort._**

 ** _\- Je pourrais, c'était mon intention, même si ça signifiait que je n'aurais pas tout à fait respecté le contrat vu que je serai toujours en vie. Il n'y a que deux choix possibles sur le contrat qui me lient à Ciel : soit il renonce à aller jusqu'au bout de sa vengeance et me cède son âme, soit je meurs pour accomplir le pacte et lui restera en vie._**

 ** _Tout en parlant, il tresse une mèche du Shinigami :_**

 ** _\- Nous pouvons sauver Ciel, Adrian. Tu en as envie aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu regrettes ton geste._**

 ** _\- Je regrette… oui et non. Oui pour l'avoir sacrifié, non parce que tu es toujours là._**

 ** _\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, le jour où tu m'as proposé le contrat ?_**

 ** _Undertaker réfléchit tout en caressant la main de Vincent :_**

 ** _\- Tu m'as dit pas mal de choses, ce jour-là._**

 ** _\- Au sujet des âmes des Shinigami… et sur la tienne._**

 ** _Adrian comprend soudain et entrouvre la bouche sans trouver ses mots et parvient à articuler dans un souffle :_**

 ** _\- Du poison mortel pour les Démons. Et que mon âme serait surement savoureuse._**

 ** _Le Démon acquiesce. Il attire le visage d'Undertaker près du sien et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres :_**

 ** _\- Cède-moi ton âme et lorsque Ciel m'ordonnera de te tuer, je lui obéirai. Tu mourras, je me régalerai de ton âme si tourmentée et je m'en irai avec toi._**

* * *

Ciel se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil, les jambes flageolantes. La situation lui donne envie de hurler de rage, mais de pleurer aussi. Son père, Sebastian, Undertaker… Il regarde à nouveau le couple gisant sur le sol, il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser. Brusquement, il se lève, fait signe à William de partir et sort de son bureau en courant pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et pleurer à l'abris des regards. C'est la première fois depuis le contrat passé avec Sebastian qu'il pleure à chaudes larmes. Son père était à ses côtés depuis trois ans, discrètement. Et son père a préféré mourir pour… pour Undertaker. Par sa faute à lui, parce qu'il lui a donné un ordre ! S'il n'avait pas ordonné à Sébastian, à son père, de tuer Adrian…

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, une discrète tombe a été creusée dans le jardin de la propriété Phantomhive. Une pierre tombale, un seul cercueil en terre, mais deux corps réunis à l'intérieur. Ciel dépose un bouquet de fleurs sur la terre encore fraîche. Tous les Domestiques ont pleuré en apprenant la mort de Sebastian et cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas eu de résurrection miracle. Il ne peut rien raconter à personne non plus. L'adolescent frissonne en prenant conscience de ce qu'il a perdu. Undertaker était un informateur on ne peut plus intéressant et un ami de son père. Et Sebastian, un outil dont il se servait pour ses missions et qu'il appréciait. Malgré son statut de Diable, la présence du Majordome le rassurait parce qu'il ne craignait rien avec lui et il ressemblait à son père. Loin de la vue des domestiques, Ciel ferme les yeux. Il en veut au Croque Mort et à Sebastian de ne rien lui avoir dit, tout en comprenant leurs raisons. Il les comprend et il les envie un peu en même temps. Ils ne sont plus seuls, dans la mort. Les voir ensemble dans la lanterne cinématique était horriblement gênant, mais son père avait l'air si heureux… Le jeune Comte se détourne et retourne lentement vers son Manoir en songeant amèrement qu'il est en vie et qu'il n'en tire aucune joie. En vie. Mais seul. Il ne comprend pas tout dans cette affaire. Où ce contrat passé avec Sebastian était-il censé le mener finalement ? Le Démon qui a pactisé avec lui était lui-même un élément responsable des meurtres et de son enlèvement. Qu'est-ce que Sebastian avait en tête exactement depuis le début ? Le savait-il lui-même ?

* * *

 _ **La fin numéro 2 est déjà en ligne, vous n'avez qu'à passer au chapitre suivant :)  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Et voici la fin numéro 2 !**_

 _ **Attention, il y a eu un beug avec la fin n°1, Fanfic a envoyé le mauvais fichier. Normalement c'est à présent corrigé.**_

* * *

Sebastian ne peut plus attendre. Les souvenirs défilent, c'est bientôt la fin pour le Shinigami. Il se précipite alors que tout le monde regarde encore l'écran, repousse William et arrache la Faux du corps d'Undertaker qui s'affaisse contre lui.

\- Adrian…

La plaie est profonde, il est peut-être intervenu trop tard. Le Shinigami tourne brièvement les yeux vers Will qui se contente de ramasser sa Faux sans chercher à attaquer le Démon, puis reporte son attention sur le Majordome qui s'accroupit et qui lui soutient le buste.

Le visage de Ciel a changé de couleur plus d'une fois devant tout ce qu'il a vu : la gêne, la colère, la compassion, la peur, l'incompréhension. Et c'est la fureur qui l'emporte :

\- Sebastian !

Il arrache son cache œil, dévoilant sa pupille marquée du sceau du pacte qui le lie au Diable en noir :

\- Il m'a trahi ! Achève-le ! Ensuite on s'occupera de ton cas ! Tu m'as menti !

A sa grande surprise, un rictus nait sur les lèvres du Démon :

\- Je n'ai pas menti, Maître, vous n'avez juste jamais posé les bonnes questions.

\- NE JOUE PAS SUR LES MOTS ! crache l'adolescent avec fureur. TUE-LE !

La colère se dessine sur les traits du Majordome :

\- Si je le tue, tu signes ton arrêt de mort, Ciel Phantomhive !

L'adolescent tressaille en reconnaissant les intonations de son père dans la voix. Il recule, effrayé.

\- Dois-je te rappeler le pacte ? Tu cèdes ton âme, en échange il faut se débarrasser de toutes les personnes qui sont en lien avec tes misères. Si tu réfléchis correctement, tu comprendras que les deux derniers coupables sont devant ton nez : Undertaker et moi-même puisque j'ai également participé en acceptant le contrat avec lui.

Il pose ses prunelles rouges dans les yeux du jeune Comte :

\- Tu n'as plus que deux choix : soit tu m'ordonnes d'aller jusqu'au bout, auquel cas je serai obligé de me tuer pour que ta vengeance soit accomplie. Soit, tu estimes que ta vengeance est terminée et tu me laisses dévorer ton âme. Vas-tu condamner ton propre père tout en lui demandant de tuer son plus proche ami qui a tout sacrifié pour lui ? Ou préfères-tu que ton père vienne t'arracher ta précieuse âme ?

Ciel recule encore, les mains tremblantes. Le Démon se redresse en portant le Shinigami inconscient dans ses bras :

\- Je puis également considérer que le pacte est annulé, c'est ma dernière proposition. Tu ne pourras plus m'ordonner quoi que ce soit et je laisserai ton âme tranquille. Adrian vaut bien la peine qu'on fasse ce petit sacrifice.

Constatant que sa présence n'est plus indispensable, William quitte discrètement les lieux. Il a accompli les ordres que lui avaient donné le Shinigami de Légende.

* * *

Lorsqu'Undertaker ouvre les yeux, il ne reconnait pas sa chambre.

\- Bonjour, Adrian.

Il pivote la tête sur l'oreiller luxueux. Vincent a quitté sa panoplie de Majordome et porte une tenue digne de son rang de Comte. Assis dans un fauteuil, il lui sourit :

\- On a réussi.

\- Ton fils réagit comment ?

\- Disons qu'on a eu une très très longue discussion pendant que tu te remettais de ta blessure. Une discussion de Démon à humain et de père à fils.

Le Shinigami se redresse dans le lit et comprend qu'il est dans une des chambres du Manoir :

\- Le Pacte est donc annulé.

\- Oui, très cher. Et je vais reprendre ma place de Comte et Ciel celle de mon fils, nous travaillerons ensemble. On inventera un bobard pour la Reine et le reste de ma famille.

Adrian le dévisage, il constate que le Démon a poussé sa transformation physique plus loin et a maintenant totalement l'apparence de Vincent.

\- Sacré famille… Un Diable de Comte, ce n'est pas courant.

\- Et j'espère que l'ami Shinigami du Diable de Comte veut bien rester ici. C'était marrant de te voir jouer le Croque-Mort, mais je préfèrerai que tu endosses le rôle d'un noble à présent, cela te sied mieux.

Le Shinigami repousse ses cheveux en arrière et acquiesce en souriant :

\- Pourquoi pas ? Cela pourrait être très amusant.

\- Alors je te suggère de te glisser rapidement dans ce rôle. Ciel a prévenu Frances de mon retour et je m'attends à la voir arriver d'un instant à l'autre. J'aimerais que tu sois avec moi, lorsque je l'accueillerai.

Amusé à l'avance par la tête que fera surement la tante de Ciel, Adrian ne se le fait pas répéter et sort du lit pour essayer les vêtements que lui tend le Comte.

* * *

Le retour du Comte Vincent Phantomhive a fait grand bruit. Une histoire a été inventée, prétextant que le corps retrouvé au Manoir n'était pas celui du Comte mais un autre corps laissé là par les responsables de l'incendie et de l'enlèvement de Ciel. Le véritable Comte aurait été kidnappé et ses ravisseurs l'auraient torturé contre des informations au sujet de la Couronne, avant de le réduire en esclavage. Undertaker, sous sa couverture de Croque-Mort aurait réussi pendant des mois à réunir des informations à son sujet, jusqu'à pouvoir le libérer et le ramener au Manoir. L'histoire est si extraordinaire que personne ne songe à la mettre en doute. Les Domestiques ont bien demandé où est passé Sébastian. Ciel a répondu que le Majordome avait préféré partir ailleurs, laissant Tanaka reprendre sa place.

Une réception a été donnée en l'honneur du Comte. Les derniers invités sont en train de partir. Ciel fait un signe d'au revoir au fiacre qui s'éloigne, emportant sa cousine et les siens vers leur demeure. Il sursaute en sentant la main de Vincent se poser sur sa tête. Il a encore du mal à assimiler les choses. Son père est un Démon. Son père est Sebastian. Il lui arrive encore d'être surpris quand il trouve son père assis tranquillement derrière son bureau, en train de travailler, mais que l'expression sur son visage est davantage celle de Sebastian que de Vincent. Et il y a Undertaker. L'appeler par son nom n'est pas facile non plus et le voir vivre maintenant dans le Manoir est on ne peut plus perturbant.

Vincent se détourne pour retourner dans le hall et sourit en voyant le Shinigami :

\- Tout ce blanc, tu es tout éblouissant.

\- Ne te moque pas !

Le Comte rit :

\- Tu as vu cette transformation, Ciel ? N'est-ce pas qu'Adrian est mieux ainsi, tu ne trouves pas ?

L'adolescent observe l'homme devant lui, déboussolé en réalisant qu'il l'a déjà croisé tantôt sans le reconnaître ! Il a toujours connu le Croque-Mort vêtu d'un vêtement beaucoup trop grand pour lui et noir, avec un haut de forme bancale et tordu, les cheveux masquant son visage. Puis, il l'a vu ensuite dans une tenue de Shinigami, noire également, les cheveux indisciplinés et la Faux en main. Celui qui se tient devant lui a coiffé soigneusement ses cheveux. Certaines mèches sont tressées et ramenées le long de la tempe pour découvrir son beau visage et il porte une tenue complète de Vicomte qui souligne sa silhouette, ses ongles ont été certainement coupés puisqu'il porte des gants blancs assortis à sa tenue.

\- Je…euh… c'est… surprenant, bredouille Ciel en se rappelant qu'on attend sa réponse.

Le rire joyeux de Vincent résonne dans le hall d'entrée et l'adolescent masque un sourire. Ce son lui a manqué.

\- Tu as porté du noir si longtemps, Adrian, tu as l'air tout propre maintenant.

Le Shinigami pivote sur ses talons :

\- Je vais m'empresser de remettre mes vêtements habituels.

\- Certainement pas ! s'écrie le Comte en se précipitant vers lui. Tu es le Vicomte Crevan, tu n'es pas un Croque-Mort.

Il attrape Adrian par la taille et dépose un baiser dans son cou. Le Shinigami lui donne un discret coup de coude. Les joues rouges, Ciel s'empresse de les dépasser :

\- Je… Je vais me coucher…

Les yeux phosphorescents d'Adrian suivent l'adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Le Démon sourit :

\- Il a déjà vu pire dans tes souvenirs.

\- Tu devrais t'en inquiéter, pas t'en réjouir.

Le Shinigami secoue doucement la tête et l'entraine dans le jardin pour une promenade nocturne.

\- A ton avis, quel est l'avenir qui se dessine devant nous ? demande-t-il en contournant un buisson.

Le bras autour des épaules d'Adrian, Vincent réfléchit à la question :

\- Je n'en sais rien, finit-il par répondre. Tu es aussi immortel que moi. Je suppose que je vais rester ici, le temps que Ciel soit plus grand et plus à l'aise. Pour la suite, je ne sais pas. Soit je modifierai mon apparence au fur et à mesure pour donner une illusion de vieillissement et éviter les questions, soit nous partirons ailleurs.

\- Je suppose que nous avons le temps de réfléchir et que ça dépend en partie de ton fils et de ce qu'il voudra. A propos de lui, il ne t'a pas parlé du contrat ou…autre… ?

Le Shinigami s'assoit sur un banc avec lui. Le Démon rit à nouveau :

\- Si ! Et tu ne devineras jamais… Il n'a pas l'air de vraiment nous en vouloir sur le fait qu'on a vendu son âme alors qu'il n'était pas né, par contre je me suis fait engueuler au sujet de sa mère.

\- Pour l'avoir laissé mourir… ?

\- Pour l'avoir trompée.

\- Reproches justifiés, je t'avais dit de ne pas faire de bêtises.

\- J'ai fait des tas de bêtises, celle-là je ne la regrette pas, Monsieur le Vicomte.

Adrian grimace en lui donnant une tape sur le bras :

\- Arrête avec ça !

\- Monsieur le sauveur du Comte Phantomhive. Le Croque-Mort héroïque qui a su sauver le pauvre Comte en captivité ! Tu es un héros, mon cher.

\- Pourquoi es-tu allé inventer une telle histoire ? gémit le Shinigami. J'avais mal aux mains à force de saluer tous ces gens qui me remerciaient !

Vincent sourit :

\- Il fallait trouver une justification à tes cicatrices, tu t'es battu pour me sauver. Et ça justifie aussi ta présence à mes côtés. Et ce n'est pas si faux non plus. En théorie, tu t'es réellement démené pour me sauver, Adrian.

Le Shinigami le renverse sur le banc et pose une main sur son torse, avant de l'embrasser. Le Démon passe les bras autour de lui avant de le faire basculer dans l'herbe.

\- Ma tenue va devenir verte…

\- Je t'en offrirai une autre, tu es trop beau pour remettre tes guenilles noires.

\- Ce ne sont pas des guenilles ! proteste Adrian en le déshabillant et en laissant ses lèvres partir à l'assaut du corps qui s'offre à lui.

L'avenir est incertain, mais ils sont confiants. Qui oserait provoquer un Shinigami et un Démon ?

* * *

 _ **Et voilààà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire quelle fin à votre préférence.**_

 _ **Ma meilleure amie numéro 1 préfère la fin numéro 1dans le sens où elle la trouve certes, triste, mais plus logique.**_

 _ **Ma meilleure amie numéro 2 préfère la fin 2 parce que ça finit bien  
Et vous ?  
**_


End file.
